Si boda es lo que quieren
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Su padre ha convencido a Potter de casarse con él, a pesar de que aún se la llevan de los mil demonios ¿Es que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Pero Draco está decidido a dar la batalla, y si ha de casarse con alguien a quién odia, al menos lo hará bajo sus condiciones.
1. Cap 1: Boda es lo que tendrán

**_Notas de la autora:_**¡Hello, hello! Aquí traigo otro fic inspirado en un reto (últimamente me inspiro mucho con los retos). Esta vez el fic está realizado como participación en el Fluffy Fest 2013, y por ser la primera vez que participo estoy completamente emocionada. Espero que la historia quede tan bien como quiero que quede, y que sea tan fluffy que les den ganas de vomitar arcoíris (en sentido figurado) ¡Enjoy!

**_Notas del fic:_** El fic se divide en cuatro capítulos y un epílogo. La versión original (algo más corta y sin epílogo) está publicada en el Livejournal hd_latino, donde tiene lugar el festival. Esto que traigo aquí es una versión extendida (como en los DVD originales, ñe!). Publicaré cada viernes, sólo porque me provoca.

**_Aclaratoria: _**Post-Hogwarts, Post-Guerra y EWE. Los chicos tienen 20 años, pues imagino que el juicio contra los Malfoy no fue demasiado sencillo y han pasado dos años y tanto desde la guerra.

**_Disclaimer:_**Los personajes y el background pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y sus suertudos socios. La historia es de mi completa autoría (mas no así la idea) y la utilizo sin fines de lucro, por el mero placer de incordiar a mi OTP.

* * *

**_Notas del capítulo:_** Este primer capi es algo corto, los demás son un poco más largos. Espero que los enganche lo suficiente, y dependiendo de la acogida del fic puedo considerar colgar el segundo antes de viernes ^^

Kisses and have a good reading.

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Capítulo 1: …boda es lo que tendrán**

Draco estaba petrificado en su sitio, sus ojos y su boca abiertos en un rictus de horror. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasándole. El rubio miraba alternativamente a su padre, parado frente a él con gesto solemne, y a su enemigo de toda la vida, sentado en un sillón a la izquierda, cruzado de brazos y piernas y con cara de querer estar en cualquier otro lado.

—Draco, esto ya está decidido. El señor Potter ha tenido la amabilidad de pedir tu mano en matrimonio, y yo he aceptado.

—Pe-pero…

—La boda debe realizarse lo antes posible. No tenemos otra opción.

—Pe…

—Nosotros correremos con todos los gastos, por supuesto. Aunque debo advertirte que no podemos permitirnos gastos demasiado excesivos.

—P…

—Tu madre está dispuesta a ayudarte con los preparativos, y según tengo entendido, también cuentas con el apoyo de los amigos de Potter.

—Yo no…

—El señor Potter accedió a dejar que te mudes con él a la antigua Casa Black luego de la ceremonia. Tan pronto lo decidas, ordenaré a uno de los elfos domésticos que te ayude a empacar tus cosas y llevarlas a Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Mudarme?

—Por supuesto, Draco ¿Acaso los novios no se mudan juntos luego de la boda?

—Pero… ¡Yo no quiero esta boda! —Estalló por fin el rubio, con las manos empuñadas y mirada desafiante hacia su progenitor ¿Casarse? ¿Mudarse? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?— No recuerdo haber firmado para esto. No recuerdo haber aceptado ¡Y mucho menos recuerdo haber accedido a mudarme con este idiota!

— ¡Hey! —exclamó el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie tras el insulto.

—Draco, no necesito recordarte la penosa situación en la que se encuentra nuestra familia ¿cierto? —Preguntó el patriarca, con una ceja levantada en un gesto sorprendentemente parecido al que solía hacer su hijo— El Wizengamot ha decidido que la única manera de descongelar nuestra cuenta de Gringotts es si el salvador del mundo mágico decidiera por algún motivo casarse con un miembro de nuestra familia. Pensaron que tomando esa descabellada medida no tendrían que devolvernos jamás nuestra fortuna, pero gracias a Salazar el señor Potter está completamente consciente de lo injusto de la situación y accedió a ayudarnos. El enlace debe ser completamente legal, y para que esto ocurra ambos deben actuar por un tiempo como marido y… bueno… marido —concluyó.

— ¿Y tiene que casarse _conmigo_? —Murmuró apenado señalando al moreno, que se había sentado nuevamente.

—Es la única manera de recuperar la fortuna familiar —respondió el mayor, impasible.

— ¿De verdad necesitamos todo ese dinero? —Preguntó, desesperado. Si de él dependiera, trabajaría en las cocinas de Hogwarts con tal de no casarse con el puto Harry Potter.

—Draco, no seas ridículo —espetó Lucius—. Sin la fortuna familiar, no seremos capaces de mantener los negocios. Muy pronto perderíamos la Mansión, y el estilo de vida que tanto te gusta.

—No me gusta tanto… —Musitó, desviando la mirada.

—Eres la esperanza de nuestra familia, Draco, y lo sabes. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos ha dado el señor Potter, y hacer lo posible por que todo salga bien. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios en esta vida…

—Entiendo todo eso, Padre, pero ¿Es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta? —cuestionó el rubio, un poco más calmado. No quería perder los estribos. No frente a Potter, al menos.

—Por supuesto que cuenta, hijo —afirmó el hombre, acercándose a su hijo y posando una mano en su hombro— ¿Prefieres una boda de febrero o una de marzo?

Draco le miró, ofendido. Dio una última mirada de odio hacia Potter y salió como un hipogrifo desbocado hacia algún lugar de la casa. Se escucharon sonidos de bandejas cayendo y cosas rompiéndose, seguramente el rubio había ido descargando su frustración con cada cosa que se le atravesaba.

De regreso en el despacho de Lucius, Potter se incorporó y confrontó al hombre. Estaba tan en desacuerdo con esta boda como Draco, pero sabía que le debía mucho a Narcissa, y para ayudarla a ella tenía que ayudar a toda la familia. Cansado y con ganas de irse a su casa, el moreno habló.

— ¿Está seguro de que Draco aceptará? No parecía muy convencido —Preguntó el pelinegro con cierto sarcasmo, pues decir que el rubio "no estaba convencido" era quedarse muy corto.

—Lo hará —confirmó el hombre, observándole. Era sorprendente como parecía ser al menos diez años mayor de lo que realmente era—. Draco tiene muy claras sus obligaciones con esta familia, y sabe que nuestro futuro está en sus manos.

— ¿Sabe usted que puedo pedir una audiencia con el Wizengamot e intentar apelar la decisión? —Mencionó el pelinegro. Había estado pensando en opciones para ayudar a los Malfoy sin tener que casarse con su primogénito, y esta era la menos descabellada.

—Lo sé, Potter. Pero estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que intentes para hacerlos cambiar de opinión sólo los pondrá sobre alerta, y seguramente no te harán mucho caso. Además, no sería prudente hacerles pensar que la boda entre mi hijo y tú está arreglada, podrían no devolvernos nuestra fortuna…

—Pero _es_ una boda arreglada. Todos en el mundo mágico saben que Draco y yo no nos soportamos, y dudo que su hijo esté dispuesto a desmentir eso —apuntó Harry, tomando su abrigo para marcharse. Eran mediados de enero, y fuera seguía haciendo mucho frío para salir sin él.

—Preocúpate de cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Nacissa, Potter. Ya me ocuparé yo de mi hijo —advirtió Lucius, guiándole hasta la puerta del despacho.

Harry le dio una última mirada y salió del lugar rumbo a la puerta principal. No conocía muy bien el camino, pero se las ingenió para salir hacia lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando un sonido bajo le detuvo, y obedeciendo a su vena investigativa procedió a inspeccionar el lugar. Estaba seguro de que provenía de detrás de una puerta a la izquierda, y al agudizar mas el oído descubrió que parecían ser quejidos, acompañados de pequeños golpes secos. El recuerdo fugaz de Dobby cruzó su mente, y Harry temió que fuera algún elfo doméstico autocastigándose. Quería irse cuanto antes, pero si se iba dejando un elfo doméstico en apuros su consciencia -y su mejor amiga activista de los derechos de los elfos- no lo dejarían en paz por años.

Se acercó lentamente, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró. Parecía ser un baño para invitados, muy iluminado y limpio, con espejos enormes y superficies de mármol rosa. Con la mirada, el moreno buscó la fuente del sonido, y de haber sabido lo que encontraría hubiera preferido mil veces conseguir un elfo dándose en la cabeza con una ducha de mano. De pie, con la frente pegada a la pared, las manos en puños golpeando el mármol y aparentemente sollozando de rabia estaba Draco Malfoy. Harry no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole, no de nuevo. Sintió las memorias de su sexto curso arremolinarse en su cerebro, y al recordar cómo terminó todo en esa ocasión decidió que lo mejor era largarse inmediatamente antes de ser descubierto. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió sus pulmones vaciarse al tropezar torpemente con algo que él podría jurar que no estaba allí cuando entró sin ser invitado. Malfoy le miró, sobresaltado, y se secó rápidamente las comisuras de los ojos mientras adoptaba una pose desafiante.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar en los baños, Potter? Veo que las viejas costumbres no se olvidan.

—Malfoy, yo no quería…

— ¿Qué? ¿Meterte en el baño conmigo? —Cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos— Lo siento, Potty, pero que mi padre te haya concedido mi mano en matrimonio no significa que entre tú y yo tenga que haber esa clase de intimidad. No eres mi tipo.

Las palabras de Malfoy se sintieron como un balde de agua fría para el moreno. No es como si esperara que Draco quisiera estar con él ni nada de eso, de hecho él tampoco quería esa boda. Pero allí estaba él, tratando de ayudar a los Malfoy, y a pesar de eso seguía recibiendo descalificaciones por parte del rubio ¿Acaso eso no le hacía merecedor de un poco de respeto? "Malfoy siempre será Malfoy" se dijo, decidiendo que lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

—Tienes razón, Draco. Siento mucho haber entrado —el rubio le miró sorprendido. Seguramente no pensaba que Potter aceptaría su culpa—. Ya me tengo que ir.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el llamado del rubio lo hizo detenerse.

—Potter…

—Dime, Malfoy —Draco se acercó a él, encarándole, y siseó cual serpiente que era.

—Lo que viste hoy, o lo que creas que viste, no debe salir de aquí ¿Entendido?

El moreno asintió, saliendo inmediatamente del baño, y de la casa. Cruzó a zancadas los terrenos de la Mansión y salió al campo, donde se apresuró en desaparecerse rumbo a Grimmauld Place. "Debí haberle hecho caso a Ron cuando dijo que no accediera a esta locura" pensó.

...

"¿Cómo se atreve a espiarme? ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo que significa la privacidad?" pensaba Draco, acostado boca abajo al filo de su cama, con un brazo completamente laxo rozando la verde alfombra y el otro flexionado bajo su mejilla. Luego del encuentro con Potter, el rubio se había encerrado en su habitación sin salir ni siquiera a la hora de la cena. Constantemente se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado dentro de este embrollo, obligado a casarse con el cuatro ojos para evitar la ruina de la familia. Estaba consciente de la sentencia del Wizengamot, pero jamás pensó que Potter accediera a casarse con él.

—Maldito Potter y su complejo de héroe… —musitó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Inmediatamente, alguien tocó a su puerta.

—He dicho que no quiero nada, Yinxy. No tengo deseos de comer —gritó hacia la puerta cerrada, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la ventana y se abrazaba a un cojín como si quisiera asfixiarlo. La puerta chirrió y el rubio supo que no era su elfina la que había tocado.

—Draco…

—Buenas noches, Madre —saludó el chico, sin moverse. No le apetecía sentarse a charlar.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si no vienes con Padre, sí.

La mujer dio un sonoro suspiro y Draco escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, mientras unos pasos resonaban en el piso de madera. Narcissa rodeó la cama y se sentó justo frente a su hijo, en una cómoda butaca blanca.

—Tu padre y yo te extrañamos en la cena —comentó, fingiendo quitarse una pelusa del vestido.

—Bueno, tendrán que acostumbrarse. Ya que voy a mudarme con Potter —el solo pensamiento le hizo estremecer.

—Sabes que es la única manera de…

—Lo sé, Madre —atajó—. Sé que soy la esperanza de la familia. Si no me caso con Potter estaremos arruinados. Pero no por saberlo se hace menos frustrante.

Narcissa suspiró de nuevo, levantándose de su asiento para sentarse cerca de su hijo, este colocó la cabeza en su regazo y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. De verdad. Tu padre y yo estamos conscientes de lo difícil que ha de ser esto para ti, pero sabes que no hay otra forma.

Draco resopló, y la mujer continuó.

—Serán sólo unos meses, y luego serás libre para hacer lo que quieras. Sólo te pido que trates de llevártela bien con Potter por un tiempo. Una tregua, mientras todo esto se resuelve… ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Draco dio otro resoplido, pero asintió.

—Bien. Mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, y aún no tenemos una fecha.

— ¿Fecha?

—Claro, cariño. Sé que estás consternado por tener que casarte con Potter, pero ten en cuenta que puedes elegir la fecha y el motivo de la boda. Harry ha dejado claro que no quiere tener nada que ver con eso, y que podemos encargarnos de los detalles.

Y allí estaba, la motivación que el rubio había estado esperando. Se sentó en la cama, aún abrazado al cojín.

— ¿Quieres decir que podré hacer la boda a mi manera? ¿Puedo… Puedo organizarlo todo?

—Por supuesto, hijo. Es tu boda, así sea arreglada. Puedes hacer absolutamente lo que quieras.

—Pero Padre dijo que no teníamos dinero para demasiados lujos…

—Lucius puede decir lo que le venga en gana, pero si tú quieres un hipogrifo rosa, él tendrá que pagar el hipogrifo rosa. Ya bastante es que te estés casando con Potter como para negarte cosas —afirmó la mujer.

Tras unos breves instantes, Narcissa se levantó para irse, besándole la coronilla.

—Buenas noches, Draco. Piensa qué quieres hacer con esta boda y mañana me lo cuentas. Descansa —y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

El rubio se lanzó hacia el armario cómo un bólido, rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar una bolsa de regalo muggle color rosa pastel y con miles de corazones dibujados, que le había sacado de sus casillas hacía un par de semanas. Vació el contenido sobre su cama y se sentó a inspeccionarlo, encontrándose con una revista muggle cuyo título rezaba "Cómo organizar una boda fabulosa" y un organizador de bodas con forro de peluche, en un tono fuscia extremadamente llamativo y con una pluma a juego. El regalo había llegado vía lechuza desde la casa de Pansy Parkinson, quién al escuchar el veredicto del Wizengamot no pudo evitar hacerle esa broma pesada a su mejor amigo. Draco sonrió al recordar el vociferador explosivo que había enviado a la chica en respuesta. Tomó la revista y detalló la portada, leyendo "Día de San Valentín" como principal tópico. Hojeó hasta encontrar la página adecuada y sonrió maliciosamente al ver todas las cosas que allí ponían.

—Si boda es lo que quieren, boda es lo que tendrán —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras contemplaba las imágenes inanimadas—. Oh, sí. Una estupenda boda de San Valentín.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Oh, vaya, extrañaba esto de publicar longfics.

Ya vimos de donde saldrán los embrollos en nuestra historia, un Harry completamente convencido de ayudar a los Malfoy así sea casándose con su enemigo, y un Draco con sed de venganza contra su padre por tener que casarse con Harry. Los clichés muggle estarán a la orden del día, pero eso es algo que iremos descubriendo juntos.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Siéntanse libres de dejar review, y ya saben, todos los comentarios recibidos serán respondidos por el mismísimo Draco, con su pluma especial de peluche color rosa XD

Besos, y hasta el siguiente cap.

_Maye._


	2. Cap 2: Cómo organizar una boda fabulosa

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hola, hola! Vengo antes de lo esperado porque he decidido colgar los capis 2 por semana. Es una historia corta, que ya muchos habrán leído en el fluffyfest, así que a petición de varias lectoras tendremos capítulo los martes y los viernes. Este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, y veremos algo de interacción entre los chicos. También algunas de las reacciones de Lucius han sido extendidas (sólo un poco) a petición también de algunas lectoras.

Este va dedicado **Lenayuri**, por promocionar mi fic en su hermosa página de facebook y porque le hice imágenes mentales con la pluma rosada de Draco XD ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Capítulo 2: Cómo organizar una boda fabulosa**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó muy temprano. Organizador en mano, le comunicó a sus padres su idea de una gran boda en el jardín, el día de San Valentín, y lo más importante, al más puro estilo muggle. Narcissa y Lucius parecían sorprendidos de saber que su hijo, quién el día anterior se había mostrado tan reacio a la idea del matrimonio, ahora se encontraba frente a ellos informándoles entusiastamente acerca de sus planes de ir al Londres muggle en busca de algo que al parecer se llamaba "Casa de bodas". Comió varias tostadas con jugo de calabaza, besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo, dejando a los Malfoy confundidos en medio del comedor.

Draco se había vestido de muggle, pero sólo con las prendas que le parecían menos repulsivas. Pantalones grises, camisa blanca de mangas largas y un jersey color verde slytherin, una combinación casual que lo hacía ver como un muggle bien educado. Se apareció en el callejón Diagon y de ahí caminó varias cuadras en mundo muggle, hasta lo que parecía ser una calle con tiendas dedicadas exclusivamente a bodas y fiestas. Escogió la que tenía la entrada más llamativa y elegante, y entró. Era una tienda muy grande, con miles de vitrinas, mesas con flores y montones de revistas y libros de boda en estanterías. Todos los dependientes estaban vestidos como si fueran meseros en un gran baile, y a Draco le pareció que el local más parecía una boutique costosa que una casa de bodas. Una muchacha morena y con el cabello rizado recogido en un moño se le acercó para atenderle.

—Bienvenido a Kendall&Woods. Soy Lyla ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí —respondió Draco, componiendo una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que la chica moviera las pestañas en forma coqueta—, necesito algo de asesoría para organizar mi boda.

—Oh… —la muchacha pareció un tanto decepcionada al escuchar que Draco se casaba— Bueno, está usted en el lugar indicado. Aquí tenemos toda lo necesario, y contamos con la mejor asesoría. Si quiere puede acompañarme a la oficina de planeadores de boda, contamos con un excelente personal para planificar su…

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía— Quiero decir… No necesito un planificador. Yo mismo quiero encargarme de todo. Sólo necesito algo de orientación, y todo lo que tengan aquí para ofrecerme, claro.

—Por supuesto. Señor…

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Nuestros asesores podrán orientarle, y le aseguro que aquí en Kendall&Woods encontrará todo lo que necesita. Sígame, por favor.

Draco caminó detrás de la muchacha hacia una puerta al final de la tienda. Entraron a lo que parecía ser el área administrativa del local, con un puñado de pequeños cubículos repartidos equitativamente. Lyla lo guió hasta uno de ellos, haciéndole esperar un momento mientras hablaba con su ocupante. Luego de un minuto, la chica salió y le permitió entrar.

—Pase, señor Malfoy. Espero que encuentre la asesoría que necesita. Que tenga una feliz día —y salió rumbo a la tienda.

El rubio entró al cubículo, era pequeño pero extrañamente acogedor. El escritorio estaba repleto de fotos de boda, revistas y algunas muestras de tela. Draco se quedó de pie viendo a la mujer que probablemente estaba allí para asesorarle, mientras esta rebuscaba algo en uno de los cajones. Era una mujer de mediana edad, tez blanca y cabello rubio recogido en un moño. Un poco regordeta y que daba la impresión de ser muy bonachona. Draco pensó que de haber sido bruja, habría quedado seguramente en Hufflepuff.

—Oh, buen día, señor Malfoy, tome asiento —indicó, mientras Draco se sentaba frente al escritorio—. Mi nombre es Hilda Moore y soy planeadora de bodas. Me ha dicho Lyla que usted no desea un planificador, sino un asesor, y estoy aquí para ayudarle —terminó, con una sonrisa.

—S-sí, me voy a casar pronto y necesito asesoría. Quiero organizarlo todo al estilo mug… Quiero decir… Al aire libre. Quiero una boda al aire libre.

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy ¿Y cuál es la fecha de la boda?

—El día de San Valentín.

—Ya veo… ¿Está consciente de que faltan poco menos de cuatro semanas?

—Sí. Es que todo fue muy rápido. Pero esa es la fecha de la boda, y necesito algo de orientación.

—Muy bien ¿Ya tiene alguna idea de lo que quiere hacer?

—Pues… —Draco buscó algo dentro del bolso cruzado que había llevado. Era negro, con detalles plateados y Blaise se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Le había venido de perlas esta mañana, al no poder guardarse el organizador de bodas y la revista en algún bolsillo sin tener que usar algún hechizo— He hojeado esta revista, y me gustan algunas ideas. Pero hay algunas cosas que no sé exactamente para que sirven…

La mujer lo miró intrigada— ¿Cómo cuales, señor Malfoy?

Draco se sintió un poco abochornado. No sabía casi nada de bodas, ni mágicas ni muggle, pero si quería hacer esto a su manera debía estar seguro.

—Bueno… Por ejemplo: ¿Cuál es la tradición del liguero?

Hilda sonrió, seguramente pensando que Draco le estaba jugando una broma.

—Oh, vamos, Señor Malfoy. No me diga que no sabe lo que es un liguero.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que es un liguero —se defendió el rubio—, es sólo que no sé qué tradición implicaría uno dentro de una boda —Hilda le dirigió una mirada poco convencida, así que el rubio le dio la excusa que ya tenía preparada para estos casos—. Verá, los Malfoy somos una familia conservadora, y en las bodas del círculo familiar jamás he oído mencionar nada parecido.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabe? —Draco asintió, y la mujer pareció resignarse a explicarle— Bueno, la tradición del liguero dice que la novia debe usar dicha prenda en una de sus piernas durante la ceremonia, por supuesto, bajo el vestido de novia —aclaró—. En cierto momento, el novio deberá meterse bajo el vestido y quitársela… con… los dientes.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. Dudaba que Potter quisiera casarse usando un vestido de novia, y él por supuesto que tampoco lo haría, así que esa tradición podía irse despidiendo de su lista de pendientes. El rubio compuso el gesto y se aclaró la garganta, pues era preciso esclarecer varias cosas antes de continuar.

—Entiendo, Hilda. Pero debe saber usted que mi… prometido es un hombre. No creo que esta tradición quepa dentro de nuestro itinerario.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy —se disculpó Hilda, entendiendo—. Debió haberme dicho eso. Aquí tengo una selección especial con muchas ideas para bodas como la suya.

La mujer sacó una revista muy gruesa de debajo de la pila que tenía en el escritorio y Draco se acercó a revisarla, curioso. Debía aprender todo cuanto pudiera, pues estaba seguro que mientras más muggle fuese su boda, más irritado estaría su padre.

...

Al final de la tarde, Draco regresó a la mansión cargado de varias revistas, algunos muestrarios de tela para manteles y decoración, varios números de teléfono de pastelerías muggle y un sinfín de ideas en su cabeza. Dejó las cosas en su habitación y bajó cenar, contando con lujo de detalles todo cuanto había aprendido y conseguido. Narcissa lo escuchaba atenta y con una sonrisa en los labios, dando pequeñas sugerencias o profiriendo soniditos aprobatorios. Lucius, en cambio, apenas probaba bocado. Draco notó la incomodidad de su padre, que era exactamente lo que él había estado buscando, así que decidió remover un poco la colmena.

—Padre, voy a necesitar que me des una suma considerable de dinero de las cuentas familiares. Tengo muchos pedidos que hacer al callejón Diagon y en Londres muggle, así que necesito metálico.

—Draco, ya te he dicho que no tenemos mucho oro ¿No crees que es mejor que hagas una boda sencilla, al estilo mágico y sin tantas "tradiciones muggle"? —Replicó Lucius, un tanto fastidiado. Narcissa a su lado le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

—Pero Padre, fuiste tú el que quiso que yo organizara la boda. Y es lo que estoy haciendo —explicó el menor, con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr.

—Sí. Pero no pensé que querrías todas esas cosas ¿Elfos vestidos de etiqueta? ¿Globos en forma de corazón? ¿Y qué demonios se supone que es una fuente de chocolate?

—Pero Padre…

—Ni hablar, jovencito —interrumpió el hombre—. Debemos mantener los gastos al mínimo si queremos conservar algo de dinero para sostenernos de aquí a que las cuentas sean descongeladas. Tendrás que modificar esas ideas que tienes y volverlas más acorde con nuestro p…

— ¡Lucius! —Narcissa miraba a su esposo con gesto amenazante— Nuestro hijo aceptó casarse con su persona menos favorita en el mundo sólo para salvar a su familia de la ruina. Lo menos que merece es nuestro apoyo en cuanto a la organización de la boda.

—Querida, no puedo permitir que todos nuestros fondos sean derrochados por Draco para una boda ficticia.

—Para Draco y para Potter la boda no será ficticia. Es un enlace mágico legítimo, salvo por el hecho de que los novios no están enamorados, pero en estos tiempos ¿qué sangre pura lo está?

—Nosotros estábamos enamorados, cariño —susurró Lucius hacia su esposa, intentando desviar el tema.

—Es por eso que tuvimos una boda hermosa ¿No lo recuerdas? Para demostrarle a todos lo maravilloso de nuestra unión. Ningún Malfoy, y ya que estamos, ningún Black hijo mío tendrá un enlace mágico de poca categoría ¿Queda claro?

—Pero Cissy…

—No se diga más —cortó la rubia—. Draco, hijo, mañana mismo tendrás todo el oro que necesites. Y en cuanto se te acabe ve a decírselo a tu padre, que seguramente estará encantado en darte más ¿No es así, Lucius?

—Sí… Encantado —masculló el hombre, resignado, comenzando a jugar con la comida en su plato.

Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo, y este le sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho por haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto en un principio.

...

Habían pasado una par de semanas desde que Draco comenzara a organizar la boda y ya Lucius parecía al borde del colapso. El rubio se las había arreglado para conseguir muchas más revistas muggle con artículos enteros acerca de bodas con novios del mismo sexo, y estaba empeñado en planificar cada detalle de la suya para que todo saliera completamente perfecto. Había ido ya varias veces a Kendall&Woods en busca de asesoría y para encargar juegos completos de platería, copas, servilleteros, invitaciones, centros de mesa y un sinfín de recuerdos para los invitados. Todo esto estaba saliendo bastante costoso, debido al cambio de galeones a libras, lo que ponía al patriarca Malfoy cada vez más tenso.

Desde el primer día, el rubio había escrito una lechuza a Potter pidiéndole que por favor se dejara caer de vez en cuando por la mansión, por si había algo que hacer que necesitara de la presencia de ambos novios. Generalmente, Potter sólo observaba desde lejos cómo Draco anotaba y tachaba cosas y cosas que hacer de su organizador de bodas, enviando lechuzas y haciendo llamadas vía flú a los distintos proveedores del callejón Diagon y otros sitios mágicos. El pelinegro solía ayudarle con los términos muggle que no conocía, y algunas veces era él quién iba a Londres muggle en busca de algún pedido que el rubio había hecho con antelación. Narcissa solía invitar a Harry a desayunar con ellos, y considerando que pronto serían familia, esto comenzaba a hacerse más y más rutinario para el moreno

Al principio, Draco se sentía irritado cada vez que Potter se sentaba sólo a observarle organizarlo todo, pero luego comenzó a no importarle tanto, y después de una semana ya no le molestaba. El moreno parecía menos interesado en los preparativos de la boda que el propio Lucius, pero se mostraba realmente animado cada vez que alguna descabellada idea de Draco con respecto a tradiciones y clichés muggle parecía sacar de sus casillas al mayor de los Malfoy. Esa mañana, el tema de conversación era la música para la boda.

—Toda boda necesita música para animarla, Padre.

—Sí. Pero ¿Es necesario contratar a las Brujas de Macbeth?

—Es el grupo favorito de Potter, ¿no es así cuatro ojos? —el aludido asintió, más que acostumbrado a los apelativos del rubio— Además, a mí también me gustan mucho.

—No estoy hablando de gustos, estoy hablando de costos, Draco. No sólo quieres que los contrate con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, sino que también quieres que canten una canción muggle.

—Una canción de rock muggle —corrigió Draco, sin levantar la vista de su plato—. Se llama "Highway to Hell" y según sé, es un clásico.

— ¿Para una boda? —Increpó Lucius.

—Ejem, ejem —Narcisa se aclaró la garganta y le envió una mirada de advertencia a su marido, quién pretendió ignorarla a riesgo de salir perdiendo luego.

—Myron Wagtail se mostró encantado cuando se lo propuse. Dijo que sería una "boda con estilo", o algo así —continuó Draco, inmutable, mientras Harry batallaba por no reírse en frente de todos.

— ¿No podrían simplemente bailar "Magia para dos", como tu madre y yo en nuestra boda? —cuestionó el patriarca.

— ¿Bailar? —Preguntaron Harry y Draco al unísono— ¿Quién ha dicho algo de bailar? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Y para qué quieren la canción muggle, entonces?

—Pues para cuando hagamos nuestra entrada en la recepción. Obviamente tenemos que entrar en sociedad con una muy buena banda sonora. Ya sabes, para que todos se crean el cuento de que Potty y yo nos hemos enamorado y nos devuelvan todo el oro de los Malfoy.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es una banda sono…? —Lucius calló de repente, y el Draco estuvo seguro de que su madre le había dado un puntapié para silenciarlo. El mayor resopló y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno, Potter. Nos vamos. No queremos llegar tarde.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor, dirigiéndose a los jardines. Irían al Londres muggle a probarse trajes de novio, trajes que por supuesto iban por cuenta de Lucius. Draco había visto algunos en una tienda, pero necesitaba que Harry se los midiera también. Luego había que ir a elegir el pastel, y esta era la única tarea que el moreno se había pedido para sí. Caminaron en silencio, atravesando los jardines, y al salir de los terrenos de la mansión se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante.

Potter sonreía mucho desde que habían salido de la casa y a Draco eso le molestaba e intrigaba a partes iguales. Cuando caminaban por Charing Cross rumbo al centro de Londres, el rubio no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter? ¿O es que esa es tu cara de tonto de todos los días? —Harry soltó una risotada y Draco se sintió aún más intrigado.

—De verdad que quieres sacar de sus casillas a tu padre ¿No es así?

Draco sonrió. Sabía que Potter no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta— ¿Es tan obvio?

— ¿Obvio? Draco, lo hiciste gastar miles de galeones en Madame Malkins sólo para que los elfos de la mansión vistan de traje el día de la boda. Aún no entiendo cómo es que no la ha cancelado ya.

—Ah, eso es simple. Mientras yo esté dispuesto a casarme contigo, pintará de arcoíris sus amados pavorreales blancos de ser necesario.

—Entonces quieres darle una lección… —dedujo Harry.

—Quiero que desee no haberme obligado a casarme, sí —aceptó el rubio—. Aunque debo admitir que esto de los clichés muggles es muy divertido.

Ambos rieron, caminando varias cuadras calle arriba hasta llegar al fin a la tienda que buscaban. Era un local pequeño, y algo le decía a Harry que no por ser pequeño era menos costoso. Draco comenzó a hablar animadamente con una chica pelirroja que debía ser la dependienta mientras él se sentaba en un banco a esperar que le dijeran que hacer. Luego de unos minutos, en los que se veía a Draco bastante más animado de lo que el moreno pensó posible con esto de la boda, la chica enrumbó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Draco le hizo una seña y este se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al rubio.

—Esa es Coraline. Está fascinada con todo esto de las bodas gay y nos ha hecho una selección de trajes para hoy. Creo que tú y yo somos más o menos de la misma talla, así que podremos medirnos todos y luego decidiremos cual le queda mejor a quién. Aunque por supuesto, a mi me queda bien todo.

—Cuidado, Malfoy. Como sigas así tendrás que ir desnudo a la boda, ningún traje alcanzará para enfundar tu ego —se burló el moreno.

—Ya quisieras tú verme llegar desnudo —replicó el otro, altanero. Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante hasta que la chica llegó con varios bultos en los brazos. Pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo y desistieron de su batalla de miradas para prestar atención a la recién llegada.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, síganme por favor.

Se pasaron la siguiente hora metidos en los vestidores probándose traje tras traje. Algunos eran negros, otros blancos, y otros de colores pasteles que a Harry le parecían en extremo graciosos. Por insistencia de Draco fueron primero probándose uno a uno hasta conseguir los que mejor calzaban, y luego probándoselos en pareja para ver qué tal se verían ambos en el altar. Había trajes negros de Harry que combinaban perfecto con trajes blancos de Draco, y viceversa, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser tomado por la novia, así que al final decidieron que irían los dos de un solo color. Luego de varios intentos, salieron satisfechos de la tienda con sendas bolsas en las manos. Habían escogido dos trajes muy parecidos en corte, de un color blanco inmaculado y que sólo se diferenciaban por el color de sus corbatas: rojo sangre para Harry, verde botella para Draco.

Después de salir de la boutique, Draco informó que debían pasar por la floristería muggle que su asesora le había recomendado, para encargar una "cantidad ridícula" de flores para la decoración. Harry asintió mientras era guiado calle abajo, hacia un local llamativo y con un colorido toldo al frente. Entraron y de nuevo Harry se sentó a esperar, mientras el rubio se desenvolvía con soltura entre los dependientes del lugar. Sacaron varias muestras de flores, que el rubio fue observando y aparentemente descartando, y al cabo de unos veinte minutos Draco le llamó de nuevo con un ademán.

—Potter, no logro decidirme —comenzó, frente a la extrañada mirada del muchacho que les estaba atendiendo. Seguramente le pareció raro que siendo prometidos se llamaran por sus apellidos—. Me gustan las lilas pero también me gustan los lirios ¿Tú qué prefieres? —Y acto seguido colocó su mano con dos flores, una de cada tipo, frente a la cara del moreno.

Harry tomó las flores, rozando la mano del rubio en el proceso y percatándose que tenía una piel muy suave. Carraspeó para concentrarse y se acomodó los anteojos para ver mejor. Ambas eran realmente hermosas, en tonos púrpuras muy tenues. El pelinegro las olió, percibiendo aromas sumamente agradables y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. Te he dicho que escojas una, no que te enamores de ellas —Harry sonrió un poco más y abrió los ojos.

—Me gustan ambas —declaró— ¿Sería muy costoso llevarlas todas? —Preguntó hacia el dependiente, con una sonrisa de mil millones de galeones. Draco rodo los ojos: "Este idiota está coqueteando en mis narices" pensó.

—N-no, no señor Potter, si las quiere todas podríamos hacerle un descuento por cantidad. Déjeme consultarlo con la encargada —Y salió despedido hacia la trastienda.

—Casi haces que le dé un infarto al pobre chico —comentó Draco, quitándole las flores al moreno para volver a observarlas.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso, Malfoy? Sabes que soy todo tuyo… —bromeó este, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya quisieras.

El muchacho regresó con una oferta muy razonable, y los chicos aceptaron complacidos, encargando las flores para un par de días antes de la boda. Luego salieron de allí y caminaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pastelería. Entraron y Draco habló con la gerente, quién de inmediato los hizo pasar a un salón de pruebas donde ya tenían arreglados toda clase de pasteles y aperitivos para servir en la boda. Harry probó tantos pasteles que creyó que estallaría, y al final terminó decidiéndose por uno de chocolate con trozos de avellana. Salieron de allí luego de firmar un nuevo contrato, y de dejar casi todo el efectivo muggle que habían llevado para hacer la reservación.

Ya sólo faltaban un par de semanas y el rubio parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, a menos claro que se le ocurriera un nuevo cliché de último minuto.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que los chicos se estén llevando mejor? ¿Les preocupa la salud de Lucius? ¿Quieren hacer un pedido en Kendall&Woods? ¡Qué están esperando! Escriban un review y sus preguntas serán respondidas a la brevedad (promoción no disponible en universos alternos).

Feliz semana y nos vemos el viernes :D

_Maye. _


	3. Cap 3: Cuenta regresiva

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hola, hola! Aquí estamos ya con el tercer capi del fic. Este capítulo es una versión extendida del original, le agregué una escena y lo pulí un poco, así que los que están releyendo la historia se encontraran un par de sorpresas.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios de la historia, leer sus opiniones me hace muy feliz, alegran mi día y llenan mi vida de color. Esto está escrito con mucho cariño y sin otro objetivo que entretenerles y sacarme las historias de la cabeza, así que saber que a muchas personas les gusta lo que hago es simplemente OSOM!

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Sarah**,quién apenas hace poco descubrió este maravilloso lado del fandom (donde tenemos galletas y a Draco Malfoy) y que espera ansiosa cada actualización de mi fic. Besos, cariño.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Capítulo 3: Cuenta regresiva**

Faltaban ya un par de días para la boda. Draco le había encargado a Harry recoger temprano el pedido de flores y llevarlas hasta la mansión en uno de los autos encantados del Ministerio. También le había encargado pasar confirmando el pedido en la pastelería y que asegurara el pastel para el día siguiente. Con todo y los encargos, el moreno sabía que eso no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que el Draco tenía que hacer para que la boda saliera tal y como la había planeado.

Luego de que salieran a ver flores, pasteles y trajes, un par de semanas antes, la imaginación de Draco con respecto a la celebración se había activado a tal punto que Lucius parecía querer cruciar a cuanto ser viviente se le atravesara. Incluso Harry, habiendo crecido en mundo muggle, nunca se hubiera imaginado la cantidad de clichés que podían utilizarse a la hora de organizar una boda:

Los elfos vestirían de traje y las elfinas de vestido de gala con accesorios a juego. Habría una mesa repleta de todos los dulces imaginables, tanto muggles como mágicos, y todos por supuesto en forma de corazón. Una fuente de chocolate que Harry tuvo que hechizar para hacerla funcionar sin electricidad. El pastel estaría decorado en blanco inmaculado, con flores pequeñas en masa de azúcar y coronado con dos figuras a escala de los novios. Draco las había mandado hacer en una tienda muggle especializada y las había mandado hechizar Merlín sabe donde para que saludaran y se tomaran de las manos. Habría globos en forma de corazón en tonos rosa y rojo apostados en las esquinas de la casa y en los alrededores, y burbujas de jabón encantadas, que flotarían sobre los invitados como quien no quiere la cosa. Los asientos serían blancos y estarían decorados con cintas de tela en tonos rosa. Un arco para realizar la boda, con miles de rosas, lilas y lirios entretejidas en él, y un escenario para que las Brujas de Macbeth pudieran cantar el clásico "White Wedding" a la entrada de los novios. Pétalos de flores blancas en todo el camino al altar, y un gran corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa justo en el sitio de los contrayentes. El rubio encargó una pequeña bandada de palomas blancas a la tienda de animales del callejón Diagon, y estas serían soltadas justo cuando los chicos dieran el acepto, mientras pétalos de flores caerían mágicamente sobre ellos. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan seguro de que el rubio pasaba de la boda tanto como él, hubiera llegado a pensar que Draco en verdad quería casarse con el niño de oro.

Harry hizo todo lo que le habían ordenado y regresó a la mansión, aún conduciendo el auto del ministerio. Uno de los elfos abrió los portones principales con una reverencia mientras le indicaba un sitio para estacionar el auto. Una vez aparcado, levitó las cajas llenas de flores a través de los terrenos hasta dar con el gran jardín principal, lugar escogido por su prometido para la ceremonia. Dejó las cajas junto a otras muchas cosas apiladas de cualquier manera, y que el moreno sabía serían parte de la decoración. Hechizó las flores con un encantamiento de conservación y caminó rumbo a la casa en busca de Draco y su organizador de bodas de peluche.

Últimamente era virtualmente imposible ver al rubio sin el organizador en las manos, anotando, tachando, meditando o incluso sin hacer absolutamente nada con él más que tenerlo aferrado. El color rosa chillón del objeto -que Harry estaba casi seguro había salido de una pastelosa tienda muggle- sumado a las pelusas sintéticas que salían del extremo de la pluma que Draco utilizaba para escribir, le daban al rubio cierto aire incomprensiblemente adorable que era a la vez tierno y aterrador, en opinión del moreno. Ese objeto inseparable era la prueba más fehaciente de que el rubio estaba dejando el pellejo en la organización de esa trillada ceremonia, poniendo de lado sus múltiples prejuicios de sangre en pro de llevar a la insania a su progenitor.

El auror caminó por la casa buscando a Draco, topándose con sus futuros suegros en uno de los salones. Parecían estar discutiendo, pues Lucius movía mucho las manos y se lo notaba muy tenso. Narcissa estaba cruzada de brazos y simplemente lo escuchaba, mirándolo de una manera fría muy parecida a las que Draco le dedicara al moreno aquella vez que se le ocurrió preguntar si en verdad eran necesarias tantas palomas.

A Harry no le gustaba espiar, mucho menos meterse en discusiones ajenas. Ya bastante tenía con la situación en el Cuartel de Aurores, donde su jefe inmediato le reprendía cada par de horas por tener que excusarse e ir en pos de cualquier orden de Draco "Rey de las Bodas" Malfoy. Estaba seguro que de no ser el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció, el Ministro en persona lo habría mandado botar del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por incumplimiento de su trabajo. En cambio, y para compensar sus constantes faltas, el moreno había sido relegado a rellenar y clasificar informes de las misiones realizadas por sus demás compañeros, ganándose rápidamente el mote de "Auror de oficina" -inventado, por cierto, por su propio mejor amigo-.

El moreno intentó volver sobres sus pasos sin ser notado, pero sus conocimientos de sigilo y ocultación parecían desvanecerse en esa casa y una vez más tropezó con algo que de seguro antes no se encontraba allí. Los Malfoy voltearon a verle, Narcissa sonrió maternalmente y Lucius pareció tensarse otro poco.

—Harry, cariño. No sabía que vendrías —la bruja caminó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, alcanzándole y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas al más puro estilo francés.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta y decidió preguntar por Draco a sus padres. Si ya había sido descubierto, al menos sacaría provecho.

—Buenos días, Señora Malfoy. Señor Malfoy —dijo, con un asentimiento de cabeza que el otro hombre no correspondió —. Vine a traer las flores que Draco encargó en Londres muggle. Están en el jardín junto con las demás cosas para la decoración ¿De casualidad no lo han visto?

Narcissa pareció pensarlo un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Hace un rato estaba en los jardines. Si vienes de allí y no lo viste, es porque seguramente se fue a encerrar en su habitación. Últimamente ese cuarto parece zona de guerra, con tantos papeles, revistas y muestras de tela regadas por todo el suelo —bromeó Narcissa, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Harry y un bufido por parte de Lucius.

—No sé de dónde saca tantas revistas ese chico. Dentro de poco no habrán más clichés de bodas muggle que pueda utilizar y comenzará a buscar ideas en revistas de fiestas infantiles y cosas como esa —se quejó el mago, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su esposa.

—Draco no está buscando clichés muggle, Lucius —replicó la rubia—. Simplemente quiere una hermosa boda. Una que tú sugeriste muy amablemente, si no recuerdo mal.

—Yo sugerí -y que me corrija Potter si estoy equivocado- que Draco se enlazara al gran salvador del mundo mágico para poder recuperar nuestra fortuna. Pero no recuerdo haberle dicho que se gastara todos nuestros galeones en una fiesta con la que ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo.

La bruja volteó a ver a su esposo con los ojos entornados, y Harry se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar. Era como observar a sus tíos peleando en la cocina, mientras Dudley veía la televisión aparentemente sin enterarse de nada. De más está decir que la remembranza no le resultó nada agradable al moreno.

—Nuestro hijo quiere una gran boda, y eso es lo que tendrá, Lucius Abraxas. Está casándose por obligación, para salvar a su familia de la ruina ¿Qué importan unos cuantos galeones?

—Oh, cariño, de seguir así no quedará fortuna que recuperar con esa boda. Ha de ser algo de los Black eso de querer bodas pomposas… —masculló el patriarca, con cierto tono de fastidio.

— ¿Estás insinuando que mi familia es pomposa, Lucius? Justamente tú que presumes de logros Malfoy que no tienen ninguna base histórica.

—Al menos los Malfoy no tenemos criminales y traidores precediendo el árbol familiar.

La bruja parecía repentinamente iracunda, y Harry estuvo seguro que ya ninguno de los dos se acordaba siquiera de su presencia en el salón. Se excusó lo más alto y claro que pudo, por encima de las voces de su futura familia política, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Draco. Caminó hasta dar con la puerta de madera blanca, giró el pomo y resultó estar abierta. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para borrar de su mente los gritos de los Malfoy y giró. Halló al rey del control sentado en el piso de la recámara y con varias revistas de boda abiertas a su alrededor.

— ¡Hola, Draco! Traje las flores que querías. Las dejé junto a…

—Shhh… —Interrumpió el rubio, tomando dos de las revistas y observándolas a la vez. Harry se preguntó si es que todos los Malfoy habían despertado con el pie equivocado esa mañana.

El moreno se dispuso a marcharse, para evitar así más escenas desagradables y gritos tensos. Sin embargo, Draco pareció darse cuenta de su error y volvió a hablarle.

— Lo siento, Potter. Ya te escuché, gracias. Estoy un poco tenso y mis padres no paran de pelear y me desconcentran…. En fin, toma el organizador de la cama y tacha lo que ya hiciste, y ve si hay algo más que puedas hacer —indicó, sin despegar la vista de lo que parecían ser varias figuras esculpidas en hielo.

Harry se acercó a la cama y tomó el organizador, percatándose de inmediato de que faltaban más de la mitad de las cosas de la lista. Miró detenidamente al rubio, un poco más delgado que en las últimas semanas y con unas ojeras mal disimuladas. Se acercó en silencio, y sin decir nada se sentó en el piso junto a él.

—Puedo ir a recoger los trajes de los elfos —comentó—, y la platería de Kendall&Woods. También puedo pasar buscando el pastel mañana en la mañana y podría incluso supervisar la desgnomización de esta noche, si así lo quieres ¿Qué es eso que miras?

Draco dio un suspiro, y lo encaró. Parecía bastante cansado, y el moreno se preguntó si acaso no estaría tratando de abarcar demasiado.

—Estoy tratando de idear una forma de esculpir un par de cisnes de hielo para decorar la mesa de los dulces —indicó, señalando una de las revistas—. Tengo una idea, pero nunca se me han dado demasiado bien las manualidades.

—Pensé que los ibas a mandar esculpir en Londres muggle.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero resultó que el lugar estaba demasiado copado para este San Valentín, y no admitieron el pedido. Aunque estoy seguro que con un poco de magia lo puedo hacer yo —afirmó, restándole importancia y volviendo a ver las revistas. El pelinegro le dio una mirada de reproche que el otro no alcanzó notar.

—Malfoy ¿de verdad crees poder con todo esto? —Preguntó en tono serio. Si Lucius parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso, Draco parecía al borde del agotamiento.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, cuatro ojos! No te las des de novio preocupado conmigo, puedo con todo esto y con más —aseguró— ¿Dijiste que puedes ocuparte de algunas cosas?

Harry suspiró resignado y se levantó del piso, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que había prometido hacer— Volveré después de la cena para lo de la desgnomización, y luego mañana en la tarde para afinar detalles y ver que todo esté en orden —indicó, recibiendo un asentimiento de Draco en respuesta— Y Draco… —el aludido levantó la cabeza, interrogante— Trata de dormir un poco ¿Sí?

El rubio pareció extrañado por el consejo de Harry, pero asintió hacia él, y siguió observando las imágenes inanimadas.

...

Harry regresó ya muy entrada la noche, encontrando que todo el espacio para la ceremonia había sido despejado. Varios funcionarios del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas llegaron después de él, y procedieron a encontrar y poner en custodia a los gnomos de jardín que plagaban silenciosamente el terreno. El moreno miró hacia la casa, vislumbrando luz en la habitación de Draco, negó con la cabeza, y siguió supervisando.

...

El día siguiente, por la mañana, el pelinegro hizo todos los restantes en la lista de Malfoy: Buscó los trajes en Madame Malkins y los envió con Kreacher hasta la mansión, se encargó de retirar el pastel y también lo envió con el elfo. A media mañana recibió una nota de Draco pidiéndole que le enviara algunos bloques de hielo desde el callejón Diagon, que preguntara a Florean Fortescue por ellos. Harry obedeció y envió una decena de bloques de hielo macizo, no muy convencido de que Draco fuera capaz de realizar las esculturas de hielo y además supervisar la decoración. Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde ocupándose de pequeños pendientes, y fue cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando decidió que tal vez debía pasarse por la mansión a ver cómo andaban las cosas con Draco y sus esculturas.

Se apareció en los terrenos, y caminó lentamente hasta entrar por el portón principal. Se sorprendió de ver que ya todo estaba completamente listo para la ceremonia, el arco y el escenario montados y decorados. Los asientos dispuestos y embellecidos con flores y cintas de colores. Las mesas, la fuente de chocolate, los globos, incluso las pompas de jabón flotantes. En la mesa principal, dos espacios: Uno para el pastel y otro seguramente para la escultura de Draco. Superada la sorpresa inicial, el moreno enfiló hacia la casa, buscando a Draco en todos y cada uno de los rincones que el rubio solía frecuentar cuando estaba planeando qué más comprar o qué cantidad pedir. No lo consiguió por ningún lado, y fue sólo cuando ya se disponía a irse que escuchó sonidos como de una sierra eléctrica muggle cerca de uno de los rosales. Se acercó con cautela, varita en mano, mientras el sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Un par de pasos y pudo ver la fuente de ese terrible sonido: Draco estaba frente a lo que parecía ser una mesa de trabajo improvisada, con la varita empuñada y cortando con alguna clase de hechizo un macizo bloque de hielo. Había varios bloques partidos a la mitad y en formas irregulares desperdigados por todo el suelo, y Harry pudo deducir que el rubio no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con eso de las esculturas. Draco se quitó la máscara de seguridad que cubría su rostro y se secó la frente, visiblemente agotado. Por un momento, Harry pensó que podía desmayarse… tenía toda la razón.

El rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, exhausto. Harry logró acercarse lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo antes que se golpeara, haciendo que ambos quedaran sobre la hierba. Draco pareció reaccionar de inmediato, removiéndose para liberarse de esos brazos que lo aferraban.

— ¡Suéltame, Potter! —exclamó, removiéndose con más fuerza pero inútilmente, pues Harry le tenía bien agarrado.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser un insufrible por un minuto, Malfoy? —preguntó el pelinegro, exasperado y con tono inusualmente autoritario. Malfoy dejó de removerse y Harry lo soltó, dejándolo caer suavemente en el pasto ligeramente húmedo por tanto hielo deshecho sobre él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó más calmado, mientras se quitaba la máscara de seguridad por completo.

—Te dije que pasaría en la noche a ver como estaba todo —contestó Harry, sentándose en la hierba frente al otro.

—Lo sé, pero pensé… Pensé que por ser esta tu última noche de libertad tal vez el grandioso Harry Potter querría irse de marcha con sus amistades.

Harry soltó una risotada y Draco le lanzó una mirada perspicaz— Yo no salgo de marcha nunca, mucho menos voy a hacerlo un día antes de mi boda. Mañana hay que despertarse muy temprano y no quiero parecer un cadáver… Para eso ya estás tú —El rubio lo miró indignado y Harry volvió a reír —Oh, vamos, Draco. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Son tan necesarias esas benditas esculturas?

—No… —comenzó Draco, desviando la mirada hacia los bloques de hielo quebrados— Es sólo que quería que todo fuera perfecto ¿sabes? Los clichés muggle parecen tan buenos que quisieras tenerlos todos, pero aparentemente cuatro semana no son suficiente tiempo. Al principio lo hice por alterar a Padre, pero ahora… Sé que tú tampoco quieres esta boda y te agradezco lo que haces por nuestra familia pero no creo que pueda casarme con alguien sólo por unos cuantos galeones.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, gesto que pasó desapercibido para el otro. Luego le dio una mirada comprensiva. En cierta manera, lo entendía.

—Es por eso que has estado agotándote todos estos días ¿Cierto? —Reprochó, percatándose de lo que parecía ser tan obvio. No sabía cuando había comenzado a sentir empatía por Draco, pero en ese momento, viéndolo completamente agotado por planear una boda pomposa y exagerada que ninguno de los dos quería realmente, se sintió sobrecogido.

—No entiendo por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo. Es decir, mi madre te ayudo, pero eso no te obligaba a hacerlo. Podías haberle dicho que no.

Harry se hacía la misma pregunta desde que había aceptado casarse con Draco aquel día, hacía ya más de un mes. Al principio se dijo a si mismo que era sólo por ayudar a los Malfoy, pero luego de esa entretenida salida con el rubio el día de los pasteles, Harry supo que había algo más. Le gustaba revolotear por donde estaba Draco, siempre observándole anotar y tachar cosas en su ridículo organizador con forro de peluche. Le gustaba verlo tan concentrado mientras trataba de planificar la recepción, o de ubicar a los invitados. Disfrutaba viéndole hacer sugerencias descabelladas mientras Lucius estaba cerca, incluso algunas veces él mismo aportaba ideas para sacar de sus casillas al patriarca. En el fondo, muy a su pesar, el moreno sabía que se estaba enamorando un poco del que pronto sería su esposo ficticio.

—Yo… La verdad yo… —masculló Harry, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Bueno… Ya sabes que no logro dejarte caer en desgracias por más que lo intente, Malfoy, y…. Digamos que está en mi naturaleza.

El rubio se volvió a mirarle enarcando una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, uno muy pequeño, Draco pensó que Potter le confesaría su amor, que le diría que en verdad sí deseaba casarse con él, que todo lo había hecho con la intención de acercarse más, de conocerse, y de poder ser ellos mismos sin temor al qué dirán. Por un breve instante, que el rubio negaría con todas sus fuerzas, Draco pensó que Potter le confesaría estar enamorado de él. Pero, desde luego, eso no era lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme? Necesito limpiar todo esto. Creo que no habrá esculturas de hielo para esta boda.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y Harry se levantó del piso, ayudando al otro. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno habló, sólo se dedicaron a limpiar los restos de hielo sobre el césped. Draco hizo desaparecer la mesa, estrechó la mano de Potter con gesto solemne, y le dio las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Potter. Nos vemos mañana temprano. Recuerda que saldremos juntos al jardín, a menos que quieras ser la novia y salir después de mí…

—En tus sueños, Malfoy —replicó el moreno, más por costumbre que por otra cosa—. Descansa.

—Lo haré —aseguró el rubio—. Mañana no quiero parecer un vulgar trol de montaña, que ya para eso te tengo a ti. ¿No? Nos vemos.

Harry escuchó el pequeño insulto pero no se inmutó. Le dio una última mirada a Draco y giró sobre sus talones en busca de la entrada. Draco hizo lo mismo, enrumbando directamente a la mansión y preguntándose con más insistencia si es que acaso Potter había estado cerca de confesarse o eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**Los que hacían apuestas a ver quién de los chicos caería primero creo que ya tienen su respuesta ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Demasiado angst? Era obvio que tener el control de todo tarde o temprano afectaría al rubio.

En el próximo capítulo lo que todos estaban esperando: El día de la boda ¿Qué les depara el destino a los chicos? Sólo Merlín lo sabe (aunque podemos darnos todos una buena idea ¿cierto?)

Recuerden que por cada review estarán participando por un boleto a Londres para presenciar la boda del siglo. Mientras más largo el review ¡Más oportunidades tienen de ganar! Y con cada comentario yo gano un poco de felicidad :D

Un abrazo a todos y hasta el martes.

_Maye._


	4. Cap 4: Si no puedes con el enemigo

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hola, hola! Lo sé, ya es miércoles, pero he tenido ciertas dificultades técnicas con este capi. Ya saben, la Real Life siempre exigiendo 100% of commitment y uno queriendo entregarse al fandom. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con el último capítulo de nuestra historia.

Este lo quiero dedicar a **Orphen** y a **Andrews**, cuyos largos comentarios en el capi anterior me sacaron más de una sonrisa. Gracias chicos.

Espero de verdad no decepcionar con esto, pues está escrito con mucho cariño, y extendido con mucho más. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, al final del capi tendrán un pequeño cuadrito donde depositarlas. Recuerden por supuesto que aún nos falta un epílogo, y espero verlos a todos por allí también. Besos y ¡A leer!

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Capítulo 4: Si no puedes con el enemigo**

La mañana de la boda, Harry despertó temprano. Se dio una larga ducha caliente y desayunó ligero. La noche anterior, Kreacher -ayudado por Hermione- había preparado toda su vestimenta, la cual ahora se encontraba extendida sobre su cama. El elfo también había acondicionado la habitación que Draco utilizaría durante su estancia, limpiando el polvo de las cortinas, reemplazando los viejos colchones, cojines y doseles por nuevos y puliendo la madera del mobiliario. Luego de la ducha, Harry se dio una vuelta por la habitación de su nuevo huésped, observando cómo ya algunas de sus cosas se encontraban allí. El moreno pasó los dedos por la verde colcha de seda que cubría la cama y no pudo evitar recordar cómo le había visto el día anterior, demasiado cansado para continuar. Dudó por un momento que estuvieran tomando la mejor decisión al casarse, pues eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y estaba más que probado que no podían estar en una misma habitación más de veinte minutos sin querer matarse el uno al otro ¿O no?

Las últimas semanas sólo habían sido el comienzo, y si bien no habían peleado por estar siempre realizando actividades para la boda, la aparente tregua no era garantía de nada en absoluto. Se la habían pasado peleándose toda la vida ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? No importaban los extraños sentimientos que estuvieran naciendo en Harry, ni lo bien que se sentía acompañando a Draco y estando a su lado, ni siquiera importaba que Draco hubiera terminado siendo el tipo de chico que a Harry le hubiese gustado llamar pareja. No, nada de eso importaba ya, porque ahora estaban a punto de ir al altar para casarse bajo una falsa unión, para recuperar el dinero de los Malfoy. Suspiró resignado y comenzó a vestirse. El traje le quedaba a la medida, tal y como aquella vez en la tienda muggle, con Draco posando junto a él para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus trajes le robaba protagonismo. A veces llegaba a ser tan irritante. Pero otras, como el día anterior, sencillamente era un chico de su edad, envuelto en una situación difícil y de la cual intentaba salir de la mejor manera.

Harry sabía que no debía llegar demasiado temprano a la Mansión, pues ambos saldrían juntos y Draco no quería que se vieran mucho tiempo antes de la ceremonia. Decía que era de mala suerte, y Harry estuvo seguro de que el rubio estaba siendo manipulado por uno de esos tontos artículos de revista. Caminó tranquilo hasta alcanzar el vestíbulo, repasando mentalmente el haber hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y usado todo lo que debía usar, y se sentó en el sofá a esperar un poco más.

...

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, completamente vestido y arreglado, y con el pánico dibujado en su rostro. Estaba a punto de casarse con Potter, con Harry Potter ¡Por Merlín!

Harry había sido medianamente amable con él las últimas semanas, le había ayudado bastante con los preparativos de la boda y en general no habían peleado. Resultaba bastante más agradable ahora que ya no estaban en la escuela, pues podían conversar de cosas triviales como chicos de su edad y parecían tener muchas más cosas en común de lo que nadie habría pensado. Incluso algunas veces Harry le resultaba bastante atractivo a la vista, con su cabello casualmente despeinado, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda -que se volvían aún más brillantes al reír- y su extraño sentido del humor que a Draco tenía sorprendido y agradado a partes iguales. El moreno parecía ser un perfecto espécimen de mago adulto, y eso considerando los altos estándares Malfoy era decir mucho. Draco a veces pensaba que tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ambos podrían estar conociéndose de la manera adecuada, y que tal vez podrían llegar a ser algo más que simples amigos.

Pero esto ya no era un juego de niños. Iban a casarse, iban a vivir juntos, y de seguro tendrían que actuar como una pareja común y corriente frente a todo el mundo ¿Cómo se suponía que hicieran eso? Ellos eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, los antiguos enemigos de Hogwarts. Los enemigos de la infancia no andan por allí besuqueándose en ceremonias formales, no señor.

—Besuqueos… —masculló, pasando una mano por su cabello y sintiendo un repentino peso en el pecho. No había pensado en _eso_ hasta ese instante.

De continuar con la ceremonia, él y Harry tendrían que besarse frente a toda esa gente. Un beso real y convincente, lo suficiente como para recuperar la fortuna de los Malfoy, lo suficiente como para que todos se creyeran esta farsa. Hiperventiló, mirando a todos lados de la que pronto se convertiría en su antigua habitación, buscando en su mente y a su alrededor una manera de salir de todo aquel embrollo. Definitivamente esa boda tenía que ser detenida. Él no podía casarse con Harry Potter.

...

Harry consultó su reloj de pulsera, intrigado. Se suponía que Draco lo mandaría llamar con su elfina cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya eran casi las nueve. La ceremonia daría comienzo sólo media hora después y el moreno estaba casi seguro de que algo estaba pasando. Se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a tomar la red flú para llegar a la mansión cuando un sonido de aparición lo hizo detenerse. Era Yinxy, la elfina de Draco.

—Yinxy, pensé que ya no vendrías ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco? ¿Está todo en orden?

La elfina negó con la cabeza, tan enérgicamente que los extremos de sus orejas puntiagudas chocaban contra su rostro. Harry se sentía cada vez más tenso.

—Yinxy ha venido a avisarle algo al señor Harry Potter. A Yinxy le apena mucho decirle esto, porque el señor Harry Potter es siempre bueno con esta elfina.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco, Yinxy? —Repitió. La actitud de la elfina lo intrigaba, pero pensar que algo podría haberle pasado a Draco le hizo un nudo en el pecho. La elfina le miró nuevamente, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No. El amo Draco está bien. El amo ha enviado a Yinxy a hablar con el señor Harry Potter. El amo Draco quiere… El amo Draco quiere que esta elfina le diga al señor Harry Potter que es libre de hacer lo que quiera. El amo Draco no quiere casarse.

A Harry esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Después de todo lo que había hecho para que la boda se realizara ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo así? El moreno se sintió un poco abandonado.

—Yinxy ¿Sabe alguien más acerca de la decisión de Draco?

—No. El amo está encerrado en su habitación. Me pidió que hablara con el señor Harry Potter primero. Que luego ya él iría a hablar con el amo Lucius y el ama Narcissa.

Harry tomó una decisión. Hablaría con Draco, trataría de convencerlo, de recordarle las razones por las cuales estaban haciendo todo esto. Y si eso no funcionaba, siempre estaba la maldición Imperius.

—Escúchame Yinxy. Iré a hablar con Draco. Tú ve a las cocinas de la mansión y alístate para la celebración. Habrá boda, yo me encargaré de ello.

La elfina asintió, y desapareció frente a él.

— ¡Kreacher! —Bramó el moreno— Necesito que me ayudes a aparecerme dentro de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Enseguida, amo Harry.

...

Cuando Harry se apareció en medio de su habitación, completamente vestido y con aire encantador, Draco no supo si reír o llorar. Había enviado a su elfina a convencerle de no venir, para poder acabar con esta farsa de celebración. Aparentemente Yinxy no había hecho su trabajo correctamente.

—Potter —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Malfoy —respondió el moreno, acercándose a él. Se veía realmente guapo en ese traje blanco, y sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban, haciéndole ver como todo un poema.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que para este momento estarías celebrando por no tener que casarte conmigo.

Harry ladeo la cabeza, intrigado. Si había alguna cosa que el moreno hacía, era cumplir sus promesas. Había dado su palabra y no pensaba retractarse ahora. Mucho menos celebrar por haberse escapado de algo para lo que ya estaba perfectamente mentalizado. Aparentemente, Draco tenía un mal concepto de él.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? —Replicó— He dado mi palabra de que me casaría contigo y aquí estoy.

—Ya —masculló el rubio, con un dejo de resentimiento en sus ojos que el moreno creyó haberse imaginado—. Sólo has venido a cumplir con tu deber ¿no?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry, quién no lograba entender las razones de Draco para querer parar la boda. Esta era la única esperanza para su familia, era su tabla de salvación y el rubio la estaba rechazando de manera deliberada ¿Es que acaso había algo que no le estaba diciendo?

—No —respondió tranquilo—. No solo estoy aquí por eso. Estoy aquí porque quiero.

Draco le dirigió una mirada evaluativa, la respuesta resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, cómo un mantra: "_…porque quiero_" ¿En qué cabeza cabía que Potter estuviera allí porque quería? ¿Que acaso no debería estar feliz por poder librarse al fin de tener que cargar con un Malfoy?

—Es igual —dijo, en un tono que pretendía ser frío, y que sin embargo no había llegado a serlo—. El punto es que toda esta farsa no puede traernos nada bueno. Si nos casamos hoy estaríamos cometiendo un gran error, uno del cual no será tan fácil zafarnos después. Eso suponiendo que los del Wizengamot se coman el cuento ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que tendremos que actuar como una pareja?

Harry lo había pensado ¡Merlín, por supuesto que lo había pensado! Actuar como una pareja implicaba estar todo el tiempo juntos, coquetear, quizá hasta darse un par de besos castos frente a todo el mundo. El moreno no quería aceptarlo, pero en verdad le encantaba la idea. Después de todo, Draco era un hombre muy atractivo y no era como si tuviera que hacer un gran sacrificio al tener que manosearlo de cuando en cuando.

—Ejem… Claro que lo he pensado, Draco. Pero vamos ¿Acaso te doy tanto asco? Sé que no soy tu tipo pero…

—No —interrumpió Draco.

— ¿No? —Repitió el otro.

—Que no me das asco, Potter… —explicó por fin el rubio. La frase saliendo se sus labios sin percatarse siquiera. Repentinamente, se sintió marear un poco—. Es decir… No es como si fueras Longbottom o algún escréguto de cola explosiva… Tú eres un hombre atractivo y…

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir, o al menos no de una manera que le dejara bien parado en la conversación. Potter pensaba que le tenía asco ¿¡Por qué diablos pensaría algo así!? Ah, claro. Tal vez porque el primer día de su compromiso le dijo que no era su tipo. Que no era su tipo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Harry le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa y se acercó a él, con gesto cómplice y un poco más relajado— Oh, Malfoy, me haces tan feliz —dijo con voz afectada, mientras Draco lo empujaba suavemente, a modo de reclamo.

—Ya, Potter. Eres atractivo ¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que estemos haciendo lo correcto… —Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y el moreno lo imitó— Vamos a casarnos y no sabemos nada el uno del otro. Viviremos juntos, y apenas nos soportamos. Digo ¿No preferirías casarte con la Weasley o algo así? —preguntó, mirando el suelo.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Draco no quería casarse con él para no hacerlo infeliz, o bueno, para no hacerse infelices entre ellos. Para ser Draco Malfoy, el rey del control y el conde del yoismo, considerar los sentimientos de alguien más era todo un avance. Y si ese alguien resultaba ser Harry Potter, pues era un avance de proporciones épicas. El moreno ya no podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia Malfoy. Verlo completamente vestido y arreglado, con ese aire aristócrata que tan bien le sentaba, lo hacían desear que simplemente fueran dos chicos comunes que estaban a punto de coquetear en un bar, y no dos enemigos jurados que estaban a punto de casarse por dinero. Pero ¿Quién decía que no podían ser ambos?

—Draco… Draco yo… —Sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle al rubio, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Draco lo encaró, interrogante, y Harry decidió que era ahora o nunca— Draco, tú me agradas…

—Vaya, Potter. Qué novedad…

—No —dijo el moreno un poco más alto, haciendo que Draco diera un pequeño bote—. No sólo me agradas. Realmente me agradas. Me gusta la manera como mantienes todo bajo control, y la manera en que revoloteas de un lado al otro organizando cada detalle. Me gusta verte cuando tienes una idea brillante, pues se te iluminan los ojos, y… Bueno… También eres un hombre muy atractivo.

Draco no supo que responder, de nuevo. Potter le estaba diciendo que le agradaba, o mejor dicho, que le gustaba, y el rubio no podía decir que el otro le parecía despreciable tampoco. Esto de quedarse sin palabras definitivamente no podía volverse una costumbre. Tragó grueso para aliviar la repentina resequedad en la garganta, y dijo la primera frase coherente que pudo componer.

—Potter ¿te estás declarando? —preguntó, más intrigado que otra cosa. Harry le dio un leve empujón en el hombro por respuesta.

—No seas idiota. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorado ni nada de eso. Es sólo… es sólo que estas últimas semanas he descubierto que no eres como todos piensan, que no eres como yo pensaba. Y bueno, me gustaría poder conocerte, al verdadero tú. Y si tengo que casarme contigo para poder hacerlo, pues creo que lo haré.

Las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza, irreales. Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba ¡Merlín, le estaba diciendo que lo quería cortejar! Y no le importaba tener que casarse con él para hacerlo. Definitivamente Potter era una caja de sorpresas, una que el rubio no pensaba desaprovechar.

—Bueno, Potter, no voy a decir que tú no me agradas. Es más, pienso que todo ese entrenamiento de Auror te ha sentado muy bien. Y a mí también me gustaría poder conocerte realmente, o al menos intentarlo. Pero esta situación nos rebasa ¿No lo crees? Digo, apenas hemos hecho un acercamiento y ya en un par de minutos estaremos obligados a actuar como dos enamorados. Incluso tendremos que besarnos frente a toda esa gente del Ministerio que vinieron a corroborar la historia. No es como si ya nos hubiéramos besado an…

Harry le tomó por la nuca, y le hizo callarse. Los ojos esmeralda lo miraban más brillantes que nunca, ansiosos, y el rubio deseó poder sumergirse en ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, el moreno eliminó la distancia que los separaba y le besó en los labios. Draco abrió los ojos muy grande, para luego ceder y cerrarlos con un suspiro ¡Merlín! Draco no sabía cuánto había deseado ese beso hasta ese instante. Recordó todas las tardes pasadas en compañía del pelinegro, planeando nuevas maneras de incordiar a su padre, organizando cosas triviales de la ceremonia, preguntándole que rayos era un corsé… Sí, se había enamorado un poco de ese Harry tan apuesto y gracioso desde el mismo día en que habían salido a comprar los trajes y a elegir el pastel. De pronto, la boda no le pareció tan mala idea.

Draco correspondió el beso suavemente, y Harry lo haló más hacia sí. Quería sentir esa piel tersa y cálida un poco más, quería enredar sus manos en esos perfectos cabellos rubios un poco más. Quería saborear a Draco un poco más. Con la agilidad de un gato, Harry hizo a Draco inclinarse contra la cama, profundizando más en ese beso que hasta ese momento no había pensado que sucedería. Lo arrastró hasta el centro de la cama y le siguió besando, acallando cualquier protesta, a pesar de que no parecía haber ninguna. Draco colocó sus manos en la cintura del moreno y lo haló en busca de contacto, haciendo que todo el peso del otro peso recayera sobre su cuerpo. Quería seguir besándole, quería seguir tocándole… ¡Merlín! Quería todo con este chico.

De pronto, Harry comenzó a delinear su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta, y fue allí que el rubio reaccionó: "¡La boda!" fue su primer pensamiento coherente. Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro, alejándole. Harry profirió un sonido de protesta, y lo miró con reproche.

—Draco ¿qué…?

—Potter, la boda. Estamos arruinando los trajes…

Harry no se creía la patética excusa que estaba poniendo Draco "¿Arruinando los trajes?" Después de haberse querido devorar mutuamente ¿En serio le alejaría por eso?

—Oh, vamos Malfoy, por favor —gimió el moreno, volviendo a besarle, mientras que el rubio volvía a apartarlo— ¿Es que acaso no quieres esto? —Preguntó, un poco ofendido.

— ¡Merlín! Claro que quiero esto, Potter. Si fuese por mí, tu traje, mi traje, y todo lo que se interpusiera estaría tirado de cualquier manera en el piso. Si de mí dependiera, ya estaríamos follando como conejos en temporada —respondió, empujando un poco más hasta hacer que Harry se apartase y ambos se sentaran en la cama. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y la corbata, y miró al otro, que parecía no comprender—. Escucha, hoy es nuestra boda. Si no bajamos en unos minutos, sospecharán que algo pasa. Ya hemos establecido que somos capaces de aparentar ser una pareja de enamorados frente a ellos. Así que es hora de recomponernos y bajar a celebrar.

— ¿Quiere decir que quieres casarte conmigo, Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry, intentando alisar un poco el traje y acomodar su corbata. Draco se acercó a gatas hasta él, le ayudó a acomodarse la corbata y le acarició la mejilla.

—Quiero decir que si nos casamos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para terminar lo que hemos comenzado aquí —y acto seguido, le besó en los labios de forma lenta. Luego se levantó de la cama y el moreno hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron al espejo, casi sin hablarse pero con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. Draco aplicó un hechizo para alisar los trajes y pronto estuvieron listos para salir al jardín. Salieron de la habitación y transitaron por la casa, completamente engalanada para la ocasión pero ahora casi desierta, pues todos los ocupantes seguramente se encontraban ya esperándoles. Draco envió a Yinxy a anunciar su pronta salida con los invitados y con la banda, que debían tocar "White Wedding" para que los chicos hicieran su entrada. Aún le causaba gracia recordar cómo se había puesto su padre al enterarse de que no saldrían al jardín con la acostumbrada marcha nupcial, sino con una "ruidosa y ofensiva canción muggle", según palabras del propio Lucius.

Decidieron esperar frente a la puerta hasta escuchar la conocida melodía, y mientras esperaban Harry soltó una carcajada que intrigó un poco al rubio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter?

Harry paró de reír y le miró. Pasó el dorso de su mano por una de las mejillas de Draco y un pequeñísimo rubor se instaló en las facciones del rubio. Era increíble como un simple gesto podía ser tan significativo, ruborizándole muy a su pesar. Tal vez si que podrían "fingir" ser un par de tórtolos frente a los invitados.

—Estaba pensando cómo se tomará tu padre el saber que estamos juntos ahora —Harry soltó otra risotada, y Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

—Llevo un rato pensando en eso, y creo que no deberíamos decirle nada aún.

— ¿Ah, no? —Preguntó el moreno. Pensaba que luego de ese beso las cosas entre Draco y él serían diferentes. De verdad esperaba que el otro no se estuviera arrepintiendo.

—Claro que no —confirmó Draco—. Dejémoslo que piense que aún nos odiamos, sólo para molestarlo un poco más —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Uno de estos días harás que le de un infarto —comentó Harry, en un tono que pretendía ser de reproche— Le haces rabiar demasiado.

—Nah. Hierba mala nunca muere. Y Padre ha probado ser una muy molesta maleza.

Ambos chicos rieron, tanto por el comentario de Draco como por la proposición anterior. Quizás si sería divertido ver rabiar a Lucius sólo un poco más. Ya idearían después la manera de decirle que en verdad estarían saliendo. Repentinamente, Harry se enserió, mientras un pensamiento no tan divertido cruzaba su mente.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo acepta? —Preguntó el moreno. Era una posibilidad. Remota, dadas las circunstancias, pero era completamente posible que el patriarca se negara.

—Padre puede decir absolutamente lo que quiera, y a mí me importará más o menos medio comino. El trato era que me casara contigo y estamos a punto de hacerlo. Luego de cumplir mi deber como Malfoy, se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si lo que quiero hacer te incluye a ti, Lucius Malfoy no tiene por qué estarse entrometiendo —terminó, con gesto resuelto.

—Eres asombroso, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar tan embelesado pero fallando olímpicamente. Y es que Draco en verdad le gustaba mucho.

—Lo sé, Potter. Tú tampoco estás nada mal —afirmó el otro, sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse, para descubrirse, y para divertirse a costa de Lucius y sus ataques de nervios. La melodía conocida resonó en el vestíbulo, indicándoles que ya debían salir. Se miraron una vez más, se tomaron de las manos, y salieron juntos al jardín mientras todos sus amigos y familiares los esperaban de pie. Tal vez esta no era la mejor manera de comenzar una relación, pero siendo ellos quienes eran seguramente las formas convencionales no habrían dado los mismos resultados.

.

**~FIN~**

.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_Para los que participaron en la rifa de boletos a Londres, recuerden que aún están participando y aún pueden seguirlo haciendo. No entren en pánico si no vieron aquí lo que esperaban, recuerden que tendremos un epílogo a final de semana, y espero verlos a todos también por allá.

No estoy muy segura de poder colgarlo el viernes, pero confió de verdad en poderlo hacer. Igual saben que tan pronto pueda lo colgaré, así que sólo ténganme un poco de paciencia y disfruten del paisaje mientras tanto.

He dejado muchos comentarios sin responder, y es que mi RL está tomando ventaja. Tan pronto pueda prometo responderlos todos y cada uno, pero sepan que los he leído todos y me hacen inmensamente feliz con cada palabra.

Muchos besos, nos vemos en el epílogo.

_Maye. _


	5. Epílogo: Parte I

_**Notas del capítulo:**_ ¡Hello! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD Aquí les traigo la primera parte del epílogo de esta historia. Sí, leyeron bien, primera parte. El epílogo consta de dos partes, una que les traigo hoy y otra que espero traer el fin de semana. Aunque si no la traigo ya saben, esperenme un poquito más :3

No, no me gusta torturarlos si es lo que están pensando. Un reviewer sugirió lo del epílogo a partes y como yo ya tenía la idea de hacer algo así, he tomado la determinación de hacerlo. Vamos, que aquí la cosa es ser originales, y no siempre todas las ideas cuadran en un solo tren. Ya me contarán al final qué les ha parecido mi pequeño experimento.

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer y dejar reviews en el pasado capítulo. Jamás había recibido tantos, y me pasé varios días respondiéndolos todos. Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad.

Esta primera parte va dedicada con cariño a **Fanficker_Fanfinal**, cuyas sugerencias ayudaron a mejorar la historia y cuyos comentarios al leer mis otros escritos -y este- me llenan de mucha emoción. Muchas gracias, linda.

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

**_Soundtrack_**

Entrada de los Novios: White wedding, de Billy Idol.

Ceremonia: Can't help falling in love, de Elvis Presley

Final: Highway to Hell, de ACDC

* * *

"El verdadero amor, el sólido y durable, nace del trato; lo demás es invención de los poetas, de los músicos..." Benito Pérez Galdós

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Epílogo: Parte I**

.

(Mediados de enero)

.

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

—Compañero, no lo hagas. Relacionarte con el hurón sólo te traerá problemas.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Es una boda de la que estamos hablando.

Harry miraba por la ventana del vestíbulo hacia la calle desierta frente a Grimmauld Place. Sus dos mejores amigos de pie detrás de él intentado convencerle de no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya era tarde, ya había dado su palabra. La carta de Narcissa aún seguía apretada en una de sus manos. El moreno suspiró resignado y les encaró. Había tomado una decisión, había enviado una lechuza dando su palabra y no pensaba retractarse. Narcissa Malfoy había sido parte crucial en la batalla contra Voldemort, y sin su ayuda jamás hubiese podido lograr engañarle como lo hizo. Harry se prometió hacer todo lo posible para agradecerle su invaluable apoyo, y ese momento había llegado.

—No tengo que hacerlo, pero lo voy a hacer —resolvió, mirándoles a los ojos—. Di mi palabra.

—Pero Harry, estamos hablando del hurón. Malfoy. Nuestro enemigo. No olvides todas las cosas horribles que hizo en Hogwarts, como ayudó a los mortífagos a entrar a hurtadillas en el castillo. Yo no me como el cuento de su arrepentimiento. Tanto él como su padre son de la misma calaña. Alimañas rastreras que se ponen del lado que más les convenga —increpó Ron, en un intento por hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

—Recuerda que decidió no delatarnos cuando fuimos capturados en su casa —señaló Harry, un tanto hastiado de la conversación y sin demasiadas ganas de abogar por Malfoy frente a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, bueno. Quizás sólo lo hizo porque es demasiado cobarde para la verdadera maldad. Pero aún así, compadre, es Malfoy. Testificaste a su favor frente al Wizengamot y ahora te piden semejante atrocidad ¿Es que acaso no los has ayudado lo suficiente?

—Yo digo cuando es suficiente, Ron. Está decidido, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para convencerme de que no lo haga.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Ginny? —Ron parecía desesperado, buscando cualquier excusa para persuadir a su amigo.

— ¿Qué con ella? —Quiso saber el otro.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese de su gira con las Harpies y se entere de lo que has hecho? —Ron le vio y Harry bufó. No era posible que tuviera que explicar de nuevo la situación a su mejor amigo.

—Te recuerdo, Ron, que Ginny me ha dejado por ese tal Konrad Weiss hace casi un año. Además, salgo con chicos ahora ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero siguió hablando.

—Lo de ese buscador y mi hermana es algo pasajero, Harry. Vamos, que ustedes son el uno para el otro y Ginny…

—Ginny está perfectamente bien con ese búlgaro. Y a mi ya no me van las chicas, que te quede muy claro, porque no es un capricho. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Narcissa Malfoy, te guste o no te guste. Si alguna vez decides apoyarme, quisiera que fueras mi padrino. Si no, tendré que pedírselo a Charlie o a George.

El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas y le miró con resentimiento antes de soltar un sonoro resoplido.

— ¡Hermione! Razona con él, está insoportable —acusó, dejando el vestíbulo con rumbo a la cocina.

La castaña se acercó a su amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro, apretando un poco.

— ¿Ahora me regañarás tú también? —Preguntó el moreno, bajando de nuevo la guardia.

—Sé que a veces puede ser intransigente, pero está preocupado por ti, Harry. Ambos lo estamos. Nos preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si intentas entrar en esa complicada familia. Tus intenciones pueden ser las mejores, pero no todos tienen tu gran corazón.

Harry soltó una risotada al recordar las miles de veces que cierto rubio le había acusado de tener complejo de héroe.

—Estaré bien, Hermione. Lo prometo.

La chica le abrazó brevemente y partió hacia la cocina para intentar calmar a su novio.

.

(A finales de enero)

.

_La Madriguera_

Un estruendo resonó en la cocina. Arthur y Ron, quienes habían pasado la última media hora desgnomizando el jardín, salieron corriendo rumbo a la casa. Encontraron a Molly rociando con su varita un caldero muy grande y completamente destrozado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Preguntó Arthur a su esposa, acercándose para asegurarse de su integridad física.

—Sí, mamá ¿Qué pasó? A ti nunca te suceden estas cosas… —decía Ron mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar el caldero ya apagado pero completamente deshecho. Su madre jamás hacía explotar calderos en la cocina. Algo muy grave debía haber ocurrido para distraerla a tal punto de sus labores hogareñas perfectas.

—Estoy bien, Arthur. Es sólo que me he descuidado —aseguró la bruja, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su esposo para calmarle—. Fui a recibir el correo matutino y leí algo que me dejó pasmada. Hice un mal movimiento de varita y el caldero explotó. Es una lástima, era un regalo de mi madre…

— ¿Qué recibiste, amor? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

—No exactamente… —Dijo poco convencida. Se rebuscó en los bolsillos del delantal hasta dar con un sobre color plata, extendiéndoselo a su marido— Ten querido, léelo—el mago lo tomó y sacó un papel cuadrado de color verde esmeralda, comenzó a leer lo que ponía y tuvo que sentarse en un banquillo cercano de la pura impresión.

—Papá ¿qué pasa? —Quiso saber Ron, mientras su padre le extendía el papel por toda respuesta. El pelirrojo lo tomó, leyó la primera línea que allí ponía y de inmediato entendió la actitud de sus padres. Suspiró resignado.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? —Preguntó Molly a su hijo, y este alzó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Sí. Hermione y yo lo sabemos hace un par de semanas. Harry quiere que sea su padrino.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —quiso saber el mayor.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado ¿Sí? —defendió el joven. Ya bastante mal la estaba pasando con eso de tener que aceptar que su mejor amigo se casaría con Malfoy, para de paso tener que excusarlo frente a sus propios padres— Harry cree que tiene una deuda con Narcissa Malfoy, y se casará con su hijo para pagarla.

— Oh, Harry… —gimió la mujer, poniendo una mano en el pecho— Siempre pensando en los demás.

—Sip, ese es Harry —comentó Ron, con cierto sarcasmo.

—Sólo espero que los Malfoy sepan agradecerle lo que hace por ellos —puntualizó Arthur, acercándose a su esposa y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Yo también lo espero —convino Ron, revisando de nuevo la invitación de boda en su mano.

.

_Sortilegios Weasley_

—Sabes que amo las bromas, cariño. Pero creo que has ido demasiado lejos.

—Esto no es una broma, George. La invitación es genuina, ha llegado por correo esta mañana.

—Angelina ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! De ninguna manera esos dos aceptarían casarse —afirmó el pelirrojo, volviendo a leer el papel verde esmeralda que su esposa le había dado.

—No lo sé, amor. Tal vez todos esos años de insultos sólo fueron una tapadera para la atracción existente entre los dos. No olvides que tú mismo dijiste que eso de ellos no podía ser simple ojeriza.

—Sé que dije eso, pero fue sólo para incordiar a Ron cuando Harry salió del closet. Jamás pensé que fuera cierto.

—Bueno, recuerda que no siempre el amor está donde creemos que está —comentó Angelina, posando una mano en su prominente barriga y sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Si Harry es feliz, pues por mi está bien —afirmó George, levantándose de la mesa para tomar su abrigo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber la bruja.

— ¿Pues a dónde va a ser? ¡A ver a mi hermanito! Espero que no lo sepa todavía. Quiero ver su cara cuando se entere.

.

_En algún lugar de Irlanda_

— ¡McFly! ¡Kisher! Defiendan el lado oeste. Yo iré por el centro e intentaré hacer la jugada… ¡Ruthford! Cubre a Jones mientras busca la snitch… ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

La pelirroja se aferró a su escoba con fuerza, inclinándose hacia adelante para acelerarla. Esquivó exitosamente a la guardiana, acertando una anotación de diez puntos. Sobrevoló a las demás un par de veces antes de gritar hacia la chica que custodiaba los aros.

— ¡Grey! Si no puedes defender los aros de tus propias compañeras mucho menos podrás hacerlo ante el Puddlemere United la semana próxima. Necesito que te concentres y…

— ¡Capitana Weasley!

Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento y bajó la mirada hacia el césped. Odiaba que la interrumpieran en medio de las prácticas, pero sabía que si lo hacían era por algo realmente importante.

— ¿Qué?

—Ha llegado correo desde Londres ¿Lo dejo en su casillero? —gritaba su asistente, varios pares de metros por debajo de ella.

—Déjalo, Shannon. Enseguida bajo —respondió la chica, secándose la frente. Inmediatamente hizo sonar fuertemente el silbato que llevaba al cuello — ¡Descansen quince minutos! Después seguiremos entrenando.

Todas asintieron, lanzándose en picado hacia el suelo. Una a una, la selección más nueva de las Harpies fueron desmontando sus escobas, seguidas por su capitana. Ginny se colgó al hombro su _Cometa 280_ y caminó hacia la chica rubia que la esperaba cerca de la banca con un sobre plateado entre sus manos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Esto ha llegado hace un momento, capitana. Viene de Londres y pensé que podía ser importante —entregó el sobre a Ginny y se alejó rumbo a los vestidores.

La pelirroja se sentó y observó detenidamente el sobre en sus manos. No tenía remitente y sólo decía en tinta verde "Para Ginevra Weasley y pareja". Le dio la vuelta y sacó el contenido: Un papel cuadrado de color verde esmeralda escrito en letras de color plata. Ginny leyó, y soltó una risotada.

—Hasta que por fin lo has aceptado ¿Eh, Harry? —Murmuró, sin despegar la vista de la invitación—. Ya decía yo que lo del sexto curso no era normal… —La chica sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer la invitación, enviándola a su casillero. Se incorporó soplando fuertemente el silbato en su cuello— ¡Se acabó el descanso! Harpies, a sus posiciones.

.

(El día de la boda)

.

El sonido de las baquetas se escuchó en todo el jardín, cuyos ocupantes habían quedado repentinamente en completo y sepulcral silencio. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una extraña e hipnotizante melodía, cuya lírica no cuadraba para nada con el sitio y situación en que era tocada, ni que decir de su completa falta de semejanza con la tradicional marcha nupcial. Las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy se abrieron de par en par, causando que todos los invitados se pusieran de pie casi al mismo tiempo. Dos figuras altas se mostraron ante todos, tomados de las manos y enfundados en trajes de diseñador, de color blanco y a la medida. Harry y Draco los vieron a todos y sonrieron sinceramente, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo lleno de flores. Parecían ir al ritmo de la música, danzando un poco a cada zancada, y con las manos unidas de manera casual, llevándose el uno al otro como una verdadera pareja.

Había mucha gente presenciando todo aquello, incluidos muchos a los que el rubio no pensó ver y cuyas invitaciones fueron enviadas por mera formalidad. Tal vez la intriga de saber si esos dos realmente iban a casarse fuera incentivo suficiente para hacer a varios de ellos tomar trasladores internacionales. Los Weasley en pleno, parejas e hijos incluidos, se hallaban sentados en el lado de Harry. También se distinguían varios miembros del Ministerio y algunos aurores uniformados, la mayoría de los ex compañeros de casa del moreno e incluso esa chica rubia tan extraña que solía ir a Ravenclaw. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y entrecanos les miraba un tanto sorprendida, mientras el niño entre sus brazos cambiaba el color de su cabello de un cyan intenso a un verde brillante muy parecido al de los ojos de Harry. Hagrid y su abrigo de piel de topo sobresalían del montón, y varios profesores de Hogwarts le acompañaban. Incluso Viktor Krum se encontraba de ese lado, seguramente invitado por Harry tas haber sido compañeros en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Lucius y su esposa se hallaban del lado contrario, precedidos por varios de los ex compañeros de casa de Draco, representantes de cada familia sangre pura listada en la agenda familiar de amigos, y varios vejetes, socios de las empresas Malfoy. Draco creyó reconocer un par de miembros del Wizengamot sentados casi al final, tal vez para asegurarse de que la boda no era una completa farsa. De todos los presentes, Hermione era una de las pocas personas que parecía estar realmente conmovida por todo el asunto, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y estaba aparentemente conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. Los saludó con un asentimiento a ambos mientras caminaban hacia el colorido altar, donde Ron, Blaise y el mago bajito que siempre se encargaba de los enlaces mágicos y los funerales ya los esperaban. En sincronía perfecta con la hechizante tonada, ambos novios alcanzaron el altillo del altar, acomodándose uno frente al otro aún con las manos enlazadas y mirándose intensamente en lo que la canción finalizaba. El mago bajito hizo un ademan y los invitados se sentaron, quedando de pie sólo los novios, sus padrinos y él. Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una melodía romántica muy suave, cuya tonada dejaba perfectamente claro que se trataba de otra canción muggle.

—Magos y brujas presentes. Familiares y amigos. Estamos aquí reunidos en esta hermosa mañana para presenciar y compartir el enlace mágico de estos dos magos, que han decidido unir sus vidas bajo la sagrada bendición de nuestros ancestros: Harry James Potter Evans y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

El mago guardó silencio un momento, mientras la concurrencia profería sonoros suspiros y algunos lloriqueos aislados. Seguramente la señora Weasley, Hermione y la señora Malfoy no habían podido contenerse. El mago prosiguió:

—La unión mágica es un compromiso que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, y eso han de saberlo muy bien los contrayentes —Los chicos se dedicaron sendas sonrisas cómplices, las cuales hicieron que tanto Ron como Blaise hicieran muecas de desconcierto. El mago continuó— La magia es más antigua que el tiempo. Nuestros ancestros nacieron con magia porque ella ya existía, y los adoptó a ellos como su canal de liberación. Nosotros somos la magia y la magia es lo que somos. Somos entes precedidos y regidos por leyes más allá de nuestra comprensión. Y es bajo esta magia antigua, bajo el juramento de reciprocidad y eterna conexión, bajo las leyes mágicas y las leyes inmortales, que hoy somos testigos de cómo Draco y Harry enlazaran sus destinos en pos de lo sempiterno.

Los chicos se encontraban uno frente al otro viéndose a los ojos tan intensamente que parecían estar conectados de alguna manera particular, sus manos unidas tal y como sus contrapartes del pastel de bodas. El mago bajito pidió a los padrinos las alianzas de los novios, y estas fueron entregadas a él por Ron. Los anillos eran exactamente iguales, con grabados y runas celtas antiquísimos que aseguraban felicidad y amor eternos. Sólo se diferenciaban en el material: Uno de oro de duendes y el otro de plata de banshee.

El mago tomó las alianzas y murmuró algo ininteligible sobre ellas con su varita, causando que una cálida luz dorada las cubriera por un segundo, antes de desaparecer en forma de volutas etéreas. Depositó las alianzas en las manos de los novios, instándolos a tomar cada uno la opuesta. Era el momento esperado, el momento en que cualquiera de los dos podía arrepentirse, y sin embargo ninguno parecía querer hacerlo. Cada uno de los presentes parecía haber caído repentinamente en alguna clase de conjuro paralizante, pues sólo los novios y el mago bajito se movían. Incluso daba la impresión de que nadie estaba realmente respirando. Draco tomó la alianza plateada, y Harry la dorada. El mago dio un asentimiento y habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

—La magia conjunta es la más poderosa de todas las magias. Esta nace de la unión de dos magias perfectamente armónicas. Al enlazarse en sagrado matrimonio, cada uno de los contrayentes pasa a ser parte del otro para siempre. Vuestras magias —continuó, dirigiéndose directamente a los chicos— se convertirán en una sola, unida por la magia más antigua y poderosa de todas: El Amor —ambos sonrieron abiertamente, y un gruñido de sorpresa se pudo escuchar desde las primeras filas, muy cerca de donde Lucius Malfoy se encontraba. El mago les sonrió a ambos y juntó las manos al frente, para continuar hablando—. Ahora, sus juramentos…

Una semana antes, Draco se había percatado de que aún no escribían sus votos. Era una tradición muggle y mágica muy común la de decirse cosas pastelosas y súper cursis antes de dar el acepto, y al rubio le pareció que sería ideal para coronar la ceremonia. Entre él y Harry habían decidido decir sus votos de manera simultánea, por aquello de no querer ser la novia, y ahora, luego de casi la mitad de la ceremonia, era hora de poner en práctica lo que habían ensayado. El primero en hablar sería Harry, sólo porque había ganado en el piedra, papel o tijeras durante el último ensayo. El moreno suspiró y ladeo un poco la cabeza, admirando descaradamente al otro, que se sintió repentinamente ruborizar gracias a esa intensa mirada esmeralda. Draco le dirigió una mirada significativa y Harry comenzó con lo ensayado, sus manos de nuevo enlazadas con las del rubio.

—Draco —nombró el moreno.

—Harry —nombró de vuelta el aludido.

—Nuestras vidas se encontraron hace mucho.

—Cuando éramos niños, pequeños y llenos de esperanza.

De las manos unidas de ambos comenzó a salir el mismo destello de hacía unos momentos, extendiéndose ahora por sus brazos y comenzando a rodearlos lentamente bajo un aura dorada. A cada palabra pronunciada, el resplandor se hacía más intenso, pareciendo como si con cada voto sus magias se convirtieran en una sola.

—Nuestros prejuicios y pasados nos alejaron.

—Separando nuestros caminos por mucho tiempo.

—Cosas terribles demoraron nuestro encuentro.

—Haciéndonos correr en direcciones opuestas.

—Abriendo abismos infranqueables entre nosotros.

—Impidiendo que nuestros destinos pudieran encontrarse.

—Pero una nueva oportunidad tocó nuestra puerta.

—Trayéndonos al camino correcto.

—Uniendo nuestras vidas de una vez y para siempre.

—Sellando nuestro futuro, y convirtiéndolo en uno sólo.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, acariciando con vehemencia cada centímetro de piel. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, quién fijó su mirada color acero en la piel bronceada de la mano de su prometido. Este era el momento, Harry le pondría la alianza y sería parte de él para siempre, y a decir verdad, Draco no podía estar más impaciente. Lentamente, Harry colocó la alianza en el dedo anular de su prometido, mientras seguía recitando sus votos y el aura dorada se hacía más brillante.

—Que nuestras alianzas sean el sello del pacto que hoy juramos.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry e hizo lo propio, uniéndose así a él por completo. Al igual que su casi esposo, el rubio siguió hablando.

—Que nuestras magias se fusionen para formar una sola.

Llegado este punto, los casi esposos comenzaron a hablar en simultaneo, convirtiendo su voz en un solo sonido, y arrancando más sollozos de emoción por parte de la audiencia.

—Que nuestros cuerpos mortales nos permitan cumplir esta promesa. Que nuestras almas inmortales sellen nuestro voto. En la bonanza y en la adversidad. En la calma y en la tormenta. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En esta vida e incluso después de la muerte. Que así sea.

Ambos sonrieron sabiéndose unidos para siempre, pues en su fuero interno el "para siempre" realmente sonaba perfecto. El mago bajito murmuró de nuevo apuntando con su varita hacia las manos de los chicos, y un hilillo de humo rojo salió de esta. Los extremos del hilo rodearon el dedo meñique de cada uno, para luego subir y enroscarse en sus brazos. Parecía ser una especie de juramento inquebrantable, uno muy particular. Luego de unos segundos, el mago levantó la varita y el hilo desapareció, conjuntamente con el aura dorada de los chicos. Sin embargo, ambos podrían jurar que sentían claramente el hilo amarrado alrededor de su meñique. O tal vez fuesen simples nervios. El mago les sonrió ampliamente, mirándoles unos instantes y asintiendo para sí mismo. Luego, volvió a hablar.

—Habiendo presenciado todos la unión de estas dos magias hasta formar una sola, mediante el poder conferido en mí por los Ancestros y por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, ahora los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Los chicos apretaron el agarre de sus manos un poco más, mirándose a los ojos como si ya nada más existiera o importara en el mundo. Para Draco, sólo existían los ojos verde esmeralda, y para Harry, los ojos color acero eran el centro del universo. Se acercaron lentamente, sonriendo de forma inevitable, prometiéndose tanto sin mediar palabras. Las manos fueron soltadas al mismo tiempo, siendo colocadas en otros lugares del cuerpo del otro. Draco haló un poco a su esposo por la cintura, mientras que Harry colocaba una mano en una de las mejillas del rubio. Se dedicaron una brevísima mirada cargada de significado, y sin demasiado protocolo Draco cerró la distancia que lo separaba de su nuevo esposo. Harry suspiró en respuesta, mientras los labios de Draco recorrían los suyos con cierta dedicación que jamás creyó posible hasta ese instante. Un suspiro más y el rubio fue capaz de ingresar a ese santuario, sus lenguas librando una batalla elegante pero largamente deseada, una que sus labios se negaban a abandonar. Cómo una señal, los pétalos de flores que Draco había encantado caían sobre ellos de forma suave, alertándoles de que el beso se estaba prolongando demasiado. El aleteo de las palomas alzando el vuelo era completamente reconocible a través de sus ojos cerrados, cosa que también parecía tener a los esposos sin cuidado alguno. Fue sólo el aluvión de aplausos dirigidos a ellos dos por parte de sus invitados lo que los hizo entrar en tiempo y espacio. Debían despegarse, ya luego tendrían más tiempo para librar mas batallas.

Los Potter-Malfoy abrieron los ojos y al fin se separaron del beso, al tiempo que la melodía embriagadora interpretada por las Brujas de Macbeth llenaba sus sentidos. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron de las manos para encarar a "su audiencia". Vítores, aplausos y sollozos se escuchaban de ambos lados del lugar, mientras la última repetición de la canción muggle llegaba a su fin. Draco realizó una complicada floritura con su varita y una gran carpa se cernió sobre ellos, cubriéndolo todo, escenario incluido. Las sillas fueron reubicadas mágicamente y de manera inmediata, apareciendo mesas alrededor de todo el lugar. Con otro nuevo pase de varita, Myron Wagtail fue alertado de tocar la última canción de la ceremonia. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica muggle recorrió todo el lugar, vibrando de forma particular. Los recién casados volvieron a sonreír de manera completamente radiante, esta vez hacia los presentes, quienes aún se encontraban de pie frente al altar. Harry y Draco caminaron por el pasillo dejado entre la gente, dando pasos al compás de la música, hasta llegar a su mesa privada del otro lado de la carpa.

.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** ¿Presenciaste la boda del siglo? ¡Eso quiere decir que has ganado el boleto dorado!

Abajo encontraran un cuadrito donde podrán depositar sus buenos deseos a la feliz pareja, y también cualquier pregunta o comentario que tengan para la autora que los hace sufrir esperando la segunda parte XD

En mi perfil encontrarán mi cuenta de ask. Siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que quieran de este y mis otros fics mientras esperan por mí y mi procrastineadora musa (lo ven, no soy tan mala así ^^)

Nos vemos en la segunda y última parte. Un abrazo de oso.

_Maye._


	6. Epílogo: Parte II

**_Notas del capítulo:_**Y así, luego de muchos meses (y de perder mis musas, encontrarlas en otro fandom, volverlas a perder, volverlas a encontrar procrastineando en el sofá y apuntarlas con una winchester para hacerlas trabajar) regreso de mi cueva para traerles _at last_ la segunda y última parte del epílogo de este fic. La última parte de este fic. _Oh, god!_

La dedicatoria de este epílogo se divide en tres partes:

1era. Para **Harukana**, cuyo entusiasmo con respecto a cierta frase del fic dieron pie a esta parte de la historia. Gracias, cariño.

2da. Para **Lenayuri**, por siempre darme aliento, nunca apurarme a escribir y haber compilado un hermoso fanmix que llenó de feels mi corazón slasher. Eres el Kirk de mi Spock, lo sabes ¿cierto?

3era. Para todos los que han seguido el fic, lo han puesto en favoritos y me han alegrado la vida con sus comentarios. Gracias por estar allí, hacen que todo esto que hago para traer historias de calidad valga completamente la pena.

Si aún quedan por allí lectores para este fic, sean bienvenidos. Al final, más notas ñoñas. ¡A leer!

* * *

"A veces nuestro destino semeja un árbol frutal en invierno ¿Quién pensaría que esas ramas reverdecerán y florecerán? Mas esperamos que así sea, y sabemos que así será." Johann W. Goethe

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

**Si boda es lo que quieren...**

por Maye Malfter

**~o.O.o~**

**Epílogo: Parte II**

.

(La noche anterior)

.

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Habitación de Harry._

Harry estaba recostado en uno de los mástiles de su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido. Hermione caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, revisando cajones y sacando cosas, abrió el armario para extraer el traje de novio enfundado en el portatraje y lo hizo levitar frente a ella. Le dio una mirada evaluativa, lo lanzó sobre la cama con un pase de varita y volvió a rebuscar en el guardarropa.

—Hermione, vas a llegar a Narnia* si sigues indagando en mi ropero ¿Qué no es suficiente con el traje de diseñador y los zapatos caros que Draco me hizo comprar?

La chica le ignoró por completo, siguió sacando cosas del armario y luego de varios minutos más por fin cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y lanzó varias cosas, cosas que Harry no había visto nunca. Seguramente las había hecho aparecer con la varita. O era eso o Harry simplemente debía limpiar su armario más seguido.

— ¿Me dirás qué pretendes o tendré que usar veritaserum? —preguntó Harry, entre intrigado y enojado. Estaba cansado y al día siguiente debía despertar temprano—. No recuerdo haber solicitado servicio de vestidor a domicilio.

Hermione lo miró como si apenas reparara en su presencia, y volvió a observar las cosas que había sacado. Contaba con los dedos y movía los labios sin proferir palabra, como cuando recordaba ingredientes de pociones complicadas o memorizaba pergaminos enteros. Luego de un momento por fin decidió dejar de ignorar a su amigo.

—Estas son todas las cosas que debes llevar mañana durante la boda. Draco me envió una lechuza pidiendo expresamente que te hiciera usarlas todas. Que te obligara, de ser necesario. Allí tienes el traje de novio con todas sus piezas, corbata y pañuelo a juego. Unos gemelos de plata que Draco me dio para ti -creo que son de su colección familiar- y los he dejado en esa cajita color esmeralda. Y por último un par de cosas de las que debo hablarte y que Draco quiere que lleves.

Harry alzó una ceja y siguió cruzado de brazos, un gesto que seguramente había adquirido luego de pasar tantos días en compañía de Malfoy.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que _el gran señor de las bodas_ ha planeado para mí?

Hermione ignoró el sarcasmo de su amigo y comenzó a explicarle— Son tradiciones muggle. Draco está empeñado en que se cumplan, al menos algunas. La mayoría son relativamente normales.

— ¿Relativamente? Presiento que esto no puede ser nada bueno.

La chica contuvo una sonrisa y siguió explicando:

—No seas quejica, Harry. Tú querías esto, querías "_ayudar a los Malfoy en su desgracia_" y "_saldar tu deuda con Narcissa_" —increpó, haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos y modulando su voz para que semejase la de su amigo—. Ahora tienes que vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Hermione. Créeme que lo sé perfectamente. Pero, ¿de cuándo a acá Malfoy y tú se cartean?

Harry estaba intrigado. Hasta donde él sabía, Malfoy y Mione se la llevaban de los mil demonios. No podía concebir aún que ambos hubieran podido llegar a un acuerdo, mucho menos cuando el rubio había demostrado ser extremadamente controlador con todo lo referente a la boda.

—Desde que me ofrecí a ayudarle con esto de la boda —respondió Hermione—, y él ha aceptado mi ayuda. No te olvides que soy una experta en esas cosas.

Harry había oído millones de veces la historia de Hermione y sus veranos repletos de bodas de primos y familiares, todas organizadas por ella y su madre. Era una especie de tradición familiar Granger esa de organizar cuanta boda se les atravesara. Quizás entre ella y Draco pudieran montar alguna clase de tienda de bodas en el callejón Diagon en el futuro. El moreno suspiró, derrotado, y descruzó los brazos dispuesto a mirar más de cerca todo lo que se suponía llevara puesto al día siguiente.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que no se han lanzado imperdonables mutuamente, y supongo que si no lo han hecho entre ustedes bien podrían hacerlo conmigo si me niego —Hermione rio por lo bajo mientras Harry se colocaba a su lado— ¿Qué quiere Draco ahora?

La chica dio un gritito aprobatorio, aplaudiendo un poco de manera efusiva e infantil. Movió su varita hasta hacer que todo lo de la cama se organizara solo, para tener una mejor vista. Miró una última vez a su amigo, y comenzó:

— ¿Has visto alguna vez esas películas muggle en las que la dama de honor le recuerda a la novia todo lo que tiene que llevar para la buena suerte?

Harry se rascó la nuca de manera inconsciente, tratando de recordar la vez que Ginny lo había hecho rentar "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y le había reñido por quedarse dormido a la mitad de la película.

—Hay respuesta correcta e incorrecta a tu pregunta, ¿verdad? —Hermione lo miró con algo de reproche y Harry suspiró— Tengo una idea, pero no es muy buena. Los Dursley no me llevaban a muchas fiestas que digamos.

—Está bien. Te lo voy a explicar, pero sólo porque sé que eres nulo en estas cosas — Harry frunció el ceño y Hermione siguió, como si nada—. En las películas muggle y en general, se supone que la novia lleve al momento de su boda varias cosas. Varias prendas, como amuletos de buena suerte-

—Le he dicho mil veces a ese cabeza de bowtruckle que yo no seré la _novia_. No espero que él lo sea tampoco, pero por mi puede pasearse en vestido blanco si quiere. Puede que yo no sea el más macho de todos, pero soy un hombre ¡joder!

Hermione soltó una risita por la reacción exagerada de su amigo y continúo explicando. Se hacía tarde, y ella también necesitaba irse a su casa.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y Draco también lo sabe. Ninguno espera que seas la novia, es más, es porque no tenemos una _novia _que Draco me ha pedido opinión. Entre los dos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor será que ambos lleven los amuletos, sólo por si acaso.

El moreno resopló, volviéndose hacia Hermione. Seguramente pensaba que esto de los amuletos muggle era demasiado incluso para Malfoy. Como intuyendo sus pensamientos, la chica volvió a hablar.

—La cosa es así: se supone que mañana lleves varias cosas puestas en la ropa o debajo de ella. Cosas pequeñas, pero se supone que las lleves.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? —desafió Harry.

—Tendré que asegurarme de que lo hagas —respondió Hermione, tranquila.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso?

—No tientes a la suerte, Harry Potter. Sabes perfectamente que tengo métodos. Y no permitiré que tu testarudez se entrometa en mi organización de bodas. Ya bastante tengo con haber sido relegada por Malfoy como para dejar que la única tarea que me encomendaron no se cumpla —Hermione lo miró de manera amenazante, y a Harry le recordó esas miradas que solía dedicar la chica hacia Lavander Brown durante el sexto curso—. Harás lo que te pida, y lo harás sin rechistar. O tendré que venir personalmente y obligarte ¿Está claro?

Harry asintió, demasiado cansado para atreverse a decir que no. Sabía que cuando Hermione se proponía algo no había ser en la tierra que la detuviera. Suspiró, y habló en tono resignado:

— ¿Qué quieres que lleve?

Hermione relajó el ceño y continuó:

—La tradición dicta que lleves varias cosas: algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul**. Lo nuevo ya lo tienes, es el traje que has comprado junto a Malfoy, y los zapatos nuevos. Lo viejo, pues también, ya que intuyo que no has comprado ni ropa interior ni calcetines nuevos para la boda.

Hermione lo miró de manera inquisitiva y Harry se mordió el labio, un poco sonrojado. Claro que había comprado ropa interior y calcetines nuevos para su boda. No es como si esperase tener algo de acción luego de la ceremonia, pero un par de bóxers recién estrenados no podían hacerle daño a nadie. La chica continuó:

—De todas maneras, si llevas contigo tu varita también puede servir como algo viejo, o quizás los gemelos que Draco te ha dado, que también harían las veces de algo prestado —concluyó, percibiendo la duda en los ojos de su mejor amigo—. Como verás son cosas que de igual forma ibas a llevar, pero Draco quería asegurarse de que no olvidaras ninguna. Es muy quisquilloso, la verdad.

Harry rio, pues Hermione era la persona más quisquillosa que él conocía y que justamente ella dijera que Draco lo era dejaba muy mal parado al rubio. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que Hermione había dicho que debía llevar y se percató de que algo faltaba.

—Espera, ¿y lo azul? —Su amiga le dedicó con una extraña sonrisa, de esas que compone la gente cuando está a punto de decir algo completamente incómodo.

—Lo azul, pues… —Hizo una floritura con su varita y al instante una pequeña bolsa de regalo color plata apareció girando ante ellos. La tomó en sus manos y se la entregó al moreno— Draco me ha dado esto para ti. Según él, es lo azul que debes llevar. No entiendo por qué lo ha mandado… Es decir… Bueno, mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo.

Harry entornó los ojos, tomando la bolsa que Hermione le alargaba y revisando su contenido. Dio un grito de horror y lanzó el pequeño empaque al suelo.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese degenerado? ¿Está mal de la cabeza? —Su amiga solo se encogió de hombros mientras él seguía despotricando en contra de su futuro marido— ¡Por supuesto que no voy a usar _eso_ mañana! Está de coña si cree que me lo voy a poner.

—Draco me dijo que está hechizado para que no se note por encima de la ropa —recitó Hermione. Parecía haber pensado muy bien lo que le diría a su amigo cuando le entregara eso en sus manos— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con que Malfoy te obligue a usar eso mañana en la boda! —Agregó al ver la mirada de furia que le dirigía el moreno.

—Es que no lo pienso usar… ¡Apostaría mi cabeza a que debe estar riéndose de mi en estos momentos! Ha de ser una bromilla de mal gusto sólo por fastidiarme la noche.

—Quizás —convino Hermione—. Pero se le notaba bastante interesado en que llevaras cada una de las cosas tradicionales. Si bien eso puede ser una de sus bromas, sería mejor que buscaras alguna cosa azul que llevar mañana. No querría ser tú si Draco se llega a enterar de que no has llevado todos los amuletos durante la ceremonia.

—Ya buscaré yo algo azul que llevar bajo el traje, y luego lo sacaré a mitad de ceremonia para metérselo a Malfoy justo en el-

— ¡Harry! —reprendió Hermione, con las mejillas coloreadas a causa del arranque de su amigo— Seguramente Draco lo que quiso fue molestarte con esto. No te lo tomes a pecho y sólo busca alguna prenda azul que puedas llevar. Es una lástima que no fueras de Ravenclaw. Podrías haber llevado alguna insignia en la parte interna de la chaqueta…

Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Hermione soltó una débil risita. La castaña juntó las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, seguramente contenta de haber cumplido con su cometido.

—Me voy, cariño. Descansa y no le des más vueltas al regalo de Malfoy. Le voy a decir a Kreacher que se asegure de que uses todo lo que te di… ¡Por supuesto que eso lo voy a omitir, Harry! —agregó rápidamente tras recibir una mirada asesina por parte del moreno— Nos veremos mañana —y salió de la habitación.

Harry recogió todo con un movimiento de varita, acomodándolo encima de una butaca cerca de la puerta. Se enjugo los ojos mientras soltaba un largo bostezo, se cambió de ropa, apagó las luces con la varita y se recostó en la cama.

—Mataré a Malfoy mañana —farfulló en medio de un gran bostezo, cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormido al instante.

.

_Mansión Malfoy. Habitación de Draco._

Draco se estiró dentro del pijama de seda por enésima vez, mientras caminaba desde el armario rumbo a su cama. Dio un bostezo sonoro y poco decoroso, y se metió en la cama. Apagó las antorchas con la varita y se cubrió con el cobertor hasta la barbilla. Cerró los ojos y una idea graciosa cruzó su mente, haciéndole sonreír. Seguramente a esta hora Potter ya habría visto su regalo.

—Es una pena que no vaya a usarlo, con esos muslos de auror tan bien formados… —masculló, medio dormido, volviendo a sonreír y rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

.

(Luego de la ceremonia)

.

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde la ceremonia. El cielo fuera de la gran carpa ahora estaba teñido en tonos rojizos, mientras que dentro de ella la música era lenta y el ambiente bastante soporífero debido a la gran cantidad de bebida alcohólica muggle que los invitados habían consumido durante todo el día.

Luego de dar el acepto y de caminar con estilo y tomados de la mano hasta la mesa principal, Draco y Harry se vieron envueltos en un sinfín de actividades post unión mágica: Se hicieron fotos con cada uno de los presentes -incluyendo una con los integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth por petición de Harry- pasearon por cada mesa saludando a sus invitados tomados de las manos, bailaron su primera canción juntos -una canción muggle llamada "Come away with me", por insistencia de Narcissa y Hermione- y para sorpresa de Malfoy, Harry resultó ser muy buen bailarín.

Bebieron champagne, cada uno de la copa del otro, lanzaron un ramo de lilas sobre sus cabezas que fue a dar justo encima del extraño tocado que Luna Lovegood llevaba esa noche, y en general disfrutaron la velada. Todo eso en las primeras tres horas de casados, luego de ese tiempo la tensión entre ellos era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se miraban, se rozaban y coqueteaban impúdicamente, pero después de varias horas entre invitados melosos y magos ebrios de cerveza y whisky, los coqueteos y los roces sutiles ya no eran suficientes.

—Me encantan las bodas… ¡Siempre hay alcohol gratis! —oyeron decir a Ron por décima vez esa noche, sentado un par de mesas a su izquierda.

La gran mayoría de los invitados ya había partido, ebrios y cansados de tanto bailar. Habiendo obtenido una fotos con la feliz pareja y satisfechos de poder confirmar el cotilleo candente del mundo mágico londinense. El Clan Weasley ya se había marchado, al igual que Hermione. Luna y Neville conversaban animadamente más allá de la mesa de postres. Varios hombres mayores y respingados -seguramente del lado Malfoy de la familia- conversaban y asentían en la mesa de Lucius y Narcissa. Las Brujas de Macbeth tocaban una deprimente balada no-muggle mientras varias parejas se movían lentamente a través de la pista de baile. A todas luces se notaba que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, y ambos novios estaban más que ansiosos por abandonarla de una vez y poder retirarse a resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Crees que ya sea hora de irnos? —preguntó Harry hacia su esposo, checando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Creo que debimos habernos ido luego de beber el champagne, _cariño_ —respondió Draco, claramente sacando a colación el hecho de que quedarse más de la cuenta había sido en parte culpa de Harry.

El chico no quería que Lucius o sus propios amigos sospecharan que se traía algo con su esposo, y a pesar de la ceñuda mirada de Draco, decidió que era mejor esperar un poco para marcharse a su "Habitación Nupcial", en el ala Este de la Mansión Malfoy. Solo que ese poco tiempo se había alargado más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que fue mi culpa. Pero ya casi todos se fueron. Imagino que ya podemos irnos sin levantar sospechas.

—Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los novios no _pueden_ levantar sospechas si se van temprano de su propia fiesta? Es lógico que quieran aprovechar su nuevo status para follar como marido y mujer. O en nuestro caso, como marido y marido.

Harry se sonrojó un poco ante la explicación de Draco, pero mantuvo la compostura. Lo que menos necesitaba era aupar el ego de su esposo haciéndole saber que lo calentaba un poco escucharle decir malas palabas. Draco, que parecía leerle la mente, sonrió descarado y alzó su copa para beber más champagne.

—Está bien, nos vamos. Pero solo porque ya no soporto ver a Hagrid besar a Madame Maxime ni una vez más —Draco sonrió en aprobación y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos. Cabe destacar que absolutamente nadie reparó en ellos.

— ¿Crees que debemos tomarnos de las manos para que parezca más natural? —preguntó Draco en un susurro hacia el moreno, quién automáticamente bajó la mirada hacia las manos de ambos y se sintió azorado.

—Nah… Creo que con el pedazo de beso que nos dimos durante la ceremonia bastó para dejarlos convencidos.

Rieron por lo bajo y se pusieron en movimiento. Salieron con un poco de dificultad de detrás de la mesa de los novios -Harry un poco más torpemente que Draco- y ambos enfilaron a la salida de la carpa mágica. De nuevo, nadie pareció notar siquiera que se iban. Salieron al frío exterior, la noche había caído y las luces de la Mansión estaban ahora encendidas. Al fondo aún podía escucharse a las Brujas de Macbeth tocar su más reciente balada por décima vez, mientras los chicos caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia la imponente estructura. Entraron a la casa, subieron escaleras y recorrieron pasillos, hasta llegar a la última puerta del ala este. Draco giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para que Harry pudiera pasar.

—No te alzaré en brazos para entrar, Potter. Lo siento. Me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentado —Harry hizo una mueca ante el comentario, y entró en la habitación, seguido por Draco.

Era una hermosa habitación, amplia y acogedora. Una chimenea encendida a la izquierda, iluminando parcialmente el lugar, un par de butacas mullidas, un sofá de dos plazas y una alfombra de apariencia costosa. A la derecha una puerta pequeña y al frente una enorme cama con doseles color crema, sábanas de seda y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por toda la superficie.

—Vaya, tu madre sí que se tomó en serio todo ese asunto de la "Habitación Nupcial" —comentó Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

Draco carraspeo detrás de él, cerrando la puerta— Ejem… La verdad fui yo quien organizó esto —Harry le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y Draco solo se encogió de hombros— Lo decía en una de las revistas que compré y me pareció buena idea.

Harry caminó hasta llegar a la cama, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la suave seda mientras la rodeaba. Tomó asiento en uno de los bordes laterales, levantando la vista para observar a su ahora esposo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora o prefieres dejarlo para luego?

Draco le miró de vuelta, sus ojos color plata fijos en los verde esmeralda y una ceja ligeramente arqueada. El rubio dio algunos pasos y tomó asiento al lado de Harry, cuidando de hacerlo con un par de palmos de distancia del moreno. Luego habló.

—Pensé que todo había quedado aclarado en mi habitación esta mañana, y mucho más transparente durante la ceremonia.

Harry se giró para verle mejor.

—Lo de esta mañana fue… inesperado. Jamás esperé… nunca soñé con que pudieras corresponderme.

—Pero lo hago, Potter, y creí haber sido explícito al respecto ¿podemos pasar a la parte dónde terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado?

—Ya llegaremos allí. Primero quiero que esté todo claro entre tú y yo.

— ¿Qué hay que aclarar? —Quiso saber Draco— Te gusto, me gustas, nos gustamos. Nos manoseamos un poco antes de la boda, nos dimos un beso de portada de revista luego de dar el acepto y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestra noche de bodas y con pase libre para hacer lo que queramos. De verdad no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar-

— ¡Joder, Malfoy! Estoy tratando de establecer algo aquí —exclamó Harry, un poco irritado—. Lo sé, sé que dije que podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos y Merlín sabe que es lo que más quiero ahora, pero con un carajo, ¡primero quiero saber en qué demonios me estoy metiendo contigo!

Draco calló. Su mirada fija en Harry de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Escucha, Harry. Lo de esta mañana, todo, fue real, al menos de mi parte. Me gustas, ¿está bien? Merlín me ayude pero en verdad me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Draco.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la declaración del moreno, luego continuó:

—Quieres saber si ahora que estamos casados y que la fortuna de mis padres regresará a las arcas de la familia me retractaré de todo lo que dije ¿no es así?

—Más o menos —aceptó Harry—. No puedes culparme por pensar algo así. Fueron muchos años de odiarnos, ya ves.

—No lo hago. Hasta ayer en la noche pudo haber sido una posibilidad —confirmó Draco con tranquilidad—. Pero ya no lo es, y puedes estar seguro de ello. No pretendo desperdiciar mi oportunidad de besuquearme con un Auror de primera clase, mucho menos si ese Auror es mi esposo y la ley mágica me da todo el derecho de manosearlo cuanto quiera.

Harry soltó una risotada, sintiendo sus hombros relajarse mientras la tensión iba desapareciendo. Nunca lo admitiría frente al rubio, pero parte de sus negativas de abandonar la recepción antes del atardecer se debían a sus dudas en cuanto a lo acontecido esa misma mañana. _Yo y mis dudas existenciales de último minuto_, pensó divertido. Respiró profundo y decidió que ya había sido suficiente charla por un día. No eran chicas, no necesitaban hablar tanto de sentimientos y esas cosas.

—Entonces, comenzar donde lo dejamos esta mañana, ¿no? —Dijo, acercándose a Draco hasta llevar al mínimo la distancia entre ellos— Creo recordar que alguien prometió esparcir mi traje de novio por todo el piso.

Draco sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillando a la tenue luz de la chimenea.

—Oh, también recuerdo algo sobre unos conejos —comentó, acercándose a Harry hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo centímetros—. O quizás mi memoria me falla. Todo está borroso realmente, con tanto champagne…

—Habrá que hacer algo para refrescar tu memoria, entonces.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, _Auror Potter_?

_Y allí está, _pensó Harry, las últimas palabras de Draco mandando una descarga directo a la base de su espalda. Tomó a su esposo por la cintura y le atrajo en un movimiento rápido, al tiempo que asaltaba sus labios con el hambre de alguien que ha esperado demasiado para obtener lo que desea. Draco correspondió al beso de inmediato, enterrando sus largos dedos en la mata de cabello azabache. Ambos librando una batalla por dominar, ninguno de los dos queriendo ser dominado.

Harry tomó el labio inferior de Draco entre sus incisivos y succionó un poco, extrayendo un gemido de la garganta del rubio. Draco contraatacó de inmediato, sus manos bajando suavemente desde el cabello de Harry hasta sus hombros, colándose por debajo de la chaqueta con la clara intención de removerla del cuerpo del moreno. Harry se dejó hacer, bajando ahora desde los labios del rubio hasta su pálido e incitante cuello. Comenzó a repartir besos y pequeños mordiscos que arrancaban gruñidos leves de la garganta de Draco, mientras que su chaqueta iba a dar a algún lado de la habitación.

Tan pronto Draco se hubo deshecho de la chaqueta, sus manos comenzaron a trabajar los botones de la costosa camisa del moreno y en un par de minutos ésta también yacía en el suelo. El rubio recorrió el bien formado cuerpo de Harry con las manos, delineando cada músculo como si quisiera memorizar su forma y textura. La bronceada piel del auror era cálida al tacto, y a Draco se le antojaba algo demasiado apetecible. En un fluido movimiento, el rubio logró intercambiar los papeles, mordiendo y lamiendo su camino a través del cuello, la barbilla y las clavículas de Harry.

Harry aprovechó el cambio para quitar del medio la chaqueta y camisa de Draco, quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Las hábiles manos del moreno recorrieron el torso desnudo de su esposo de arriba hacia abajo, delineando la cintura, el plano estómago y el círculo del ombligo, bajando hasta dar con la cinturilla del pantalón, comenzando a trabajar en la cremallera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco notara las intenciones de Harry, y en un movimiento bastante impresionante para alguien de su contextura, el rubio atrajo a su esposo y los giró a ambos sobre la cama, quedando Harry debajo de él.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que lo desvista —apuntó el moreno, pasando una de sus manos a través de esos hermosos mechones rubios que coronaban la cabeza de su esposo.

—Por supuesto que quiero —aclaró Draco—. Solo que primero quiero desvestirte yo.

El rubio sonrió de manera completamente lasciva, depositando un beso corto sobre los labios de Harry para luego bajar hasta el pantalón blanco inmaculado. Delineó con sus dedos la piel expuesta justo sobre la cinturilla, haciendo que Harry se retorciera a causa de la placentera sensación. El moreno cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, mientras que Draco continuaba desvistiéndole de forma lenta. La tela del pantalón acariciaba sus caderas y muslos a su paso, y en ese momento Harry agradeció secretamente haber sido lo suficientemente precavido como para utilizar ropa interior nueva el día de su boda. Un pensamiento más asaltó la mente del moreno, algo que no pudo procesar hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— _¡Oh, mierda!_ —pensó Harry, al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de su esposo.

—Querido, ¿me puedes explicar cómo es que estás usando _eso_? Hubiera podido jurar que no te iban esa clase de cosas.

Harry le miró sin saber que decir, sus oídos zumbando mientras se pateaba a si mismo mentalmente. Miró a Draco y luego su muslo derecho, sin poder creer que ese detalle de su vestimenta hubiera podido olvidársele. A medio camino entre la rodilla y la cadera, justo a la mitad de su muslo, reposaba una delicada cinta elástica color celeste, con detalles en brocado y un par de cintas de raso entrelazadas para formar un pequeño lazo. Un _liguero de novia_ en toda regla. Uno que Draco le había mandado con Hermione seguramente para gastarle una broma pesada. El mismo que estaba encantado para ser invisible sobre la ropa. El mismo que Harry se había probado antes de vestirse y que luego había olvidado que llevaba.

—Yo… —comenzó el moreno, sus orejas sintiéndose realmente calientes— Lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo? Me lo puse para comprobar si en verdad no se notaba sobre la ropa, luego comencé a buscar otra cosa azul que usar para la ceremonia y lo olvidé por completo —Draco contuvo una risita y Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina— Oh, ¡por favor, Draco! Sólo quítate de encima y me lo sacaré para que podamos-

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco, frenando la mano de Harry que ya se dirigía hacia su pierna derecha.

— ¿No quieres que me lo quite? —preguntó Harry, algo desorientado.

—Quiero quitártelo yo —aclaró el rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tradiciones muggle, ya sabes —ahora fue Harry quien tuvo que sofocar una risa.

— ¿Tradiciones? —Resopló— Pervertido fetichista. Eso es lo que eres. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —dijo Draco por toda respuesta.

Draco se inclinó sobre su esposo para darle un beso lento y apasionado, acunando las mejillas de Harry entre sus manos. El rubio beso, lamió y mordió su camino desde los labios de Harry, pasando por su barbilla, cuello y clavículas. Se detuvo un momento en cada uno de los rosados botones que coronaban los bien formados pectorales del Auror y les dio una suave mordida que el moreno agradeció con gemidos. Siguió bajando, cubriendo el bronceado abdomen de marcas que sabía que durarían al menos un par de días en desaparecer por sí mismas. Esquivó deliberadamente la más que notoria erección de Harry y siguió su camino hasta el muslo derecho, no sin antes dejar una marca bastante más visible sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Observó la delicada prenda un par de segundos, relamiéndose los labios. Coló una de sus manos por debajo del hueco de la rodilla y subió la mirada para observar a un Harry completamente sonrojado— _Perfecto_— susurró, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el liguero y lo tomaba entre sus dientes.

—Oh, Merlín —profirió Harry al observar lo que Draco se proponía hacer. Lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Draco comenzó a deslizar la prenda sobre su pierna con una lentitud tortuosa, haciendo que los sentidos de Harry se dispararan al máximo. Harry podía sentir claramente el roce del brocado y de los labios de Draco contra su piel, deslizando la prenda con delicadeza, bajando desde el muslo, pasando por la rodilla y la pantorrilla, hasta llegar al tobillo, donde Draco soltó intencionalmente la liga para que el rebote azotara la piel de su esposo.

Harry sabía que una situación de este tipo no debía haber sido erótica para nada, mucho menos si involucraba a Draco. Y sin embargo, no podía imaginar otro lugar del mundo en donde quisiera estar más que sobre esa cama, con Draco sobre él retirándole el condenado liguero de novia, en un retorcido giro de la popular la tradición muggle. _Merlín me ayude_, pensó.

Draco retiró completamente la prenda y la tomó con una de sus manos, la observó por varios segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry. Una sonrisa ladeada compuesta en sus rosados labios.

—Creo que me quedaré con esto —dijo, al tiempo que envolvía el liguero con su mano y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, prenda que por cierto todavía conservaba.

Se lanzó de nuevo sobre Harry, atrapándole entre su cuerpo y el colchón, tomó la cinturilla de los bóxers de su esposo y los retiró en un solo movimiento, dejando expuesta la palpitante erección. El rubio se ayudó con las piernas para retirar por completo la ropa interior de Harry, dejándole desnudo ante él, a su merced. Pero Harry tenía otros planes.

El moreno se apalancó con los pies sobre la cama y los giró a ambos, quedando él sobre Draco. Draco le miró sorprendido y Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—No creerías que te dejaría toda la diversión ¿o sí, Draco? —dijo, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del otro y bajaba la cremallera.

Deslizó su mano por el plano vientre hasta colarla por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior del rubio, sin llegar más abajo, solo lo suficiente para tomar ambas prendas y retirarlas a la vez. No quería esperar, y de hecho, sabía que al esperar demasiado tal vez el rubio lograra tomar ventaja de nuevo. Era infantil dadas las circunstancias, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la de dominar, ser el primero en tomar el mando. Quizás fueran remanentes de sus antiguas riñas de adolescentes o simple tontería, Harry no estaba seguro.

El único problema parecía ser que Draco estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Tan pronto Harry le desvistió, en el momento en el que la mano del moreno se movió hacia la entrepierna de su esposo, esté lo giró sobre la cama, quedando Draco de nuevo sobre Harry, esta vez ambos completamente desnudos.

—No pienso dejar que ganes esta vez, Potter.

Harry los giró de nuevo.

—Y yo no pienso dejarte ganar a ti, Malfoy.

Otro giro.

—Acéptalo. Quieres que te folle desde que tomé el liguero con los dientes. Te vi.

Y otro giro más.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, a juzgar por los sonidos que hacías cuando te comencé a desvestir.

Y de nuevo, un giro. Draco encima de Harry, ambos respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, sus respectivas erecciones aprisionadas entre ambos abdómenes.

— ¿Sabes, Potter? Si seguimos así no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado.

Harry le miró un momento, tratando de recuperar su aliento, y asintió— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Uhmm... No lo sé —admitió el rubio, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de su esposo— Quizás no sea la mejor idea hacer esto hoy, después de todo.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó Harry, un tanto alarmado. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! —Aclaró Draco— Es sólo que no veo que funcione si ambos estamos tan desesperados por ser el dominante.

Harry le miró y sonrió, una idea surcando su mente, enviando una nueva descarga de adrenalina a su entrepierna. Tomó a Draco por la cintura y logró girarlos de nuevo, esta vez quedando frente a frente, ambos apoyados en el colchón.

—Potter ¿Qué-?

—Quizás no sea buena idea hacerlo _todo_ esta noche, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer _algo_.

Harry acercó a Draco un poco más, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del pálido cuello del rubio. Comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposo al tiempo que colaba una mano entre ambos. Movió las caderas para acoplarse al cuerpo del otro, sus penes rozándose. La mano de Harry alcanzó ambos miembros y los envolvió en un puño de la manera más firme que pudo, comenzando a moverse de forma lenta, sintiendo el calor de Draco acariciar su necesitada erección.

Draco profirió un gemido bastante audible y coló una mano entre ambos para posarla sobre la de Harry. Acto seguido, comenzó a embestir dentro del puño de manera rítmica, acompasando sus estocadas con las de Harry, ambos moviéndose como uno solo, en perfecta sincronía.

Harry continuó mordisqueando el cuello de Draco mientras las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidas, ambos jadeando, agitados y con la piel perlada en sudor. Gemidos ahogados y palabras ininteligibles. Fricativos entrecortados, y sollozos acallados. Ambos estaban cerca del límite, sus cuerpos tensos, sus respiraciones volviéndose una sola. Harry abandonó el cuello de Draco para atacar de nuevo esos labios entreabiertos y sonrosados. Los mordisqueó de manera descarada, pasando la lengua por todo el contorno hasta memorizarlo. Quería todo de Draco, todo con él, todo para él, y estaba casi seguro de que el rubio quería lo mismo.

Unos segundos más y ambos se corrieron de manera aparatosa, el nombre del otro escapando de sus labios. Respiraron varias veces para recobrar el aliento, Harry invocando su varita para realizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus abdómenes manchados de semen. Una vez limpios, Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza reposando en el pálido pecho de su esposo, escuchando su corazón aún agitado por toda la actividad, mientras Draco depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla.

—Eso ha estado increíble, Harry —dijo por fin Draco, luego de un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Debo admitir que tu solución a nuestro pequeño problema de autoridad fue simplemente genial.

—Sí, lo estuvo —aceptó el moreno, sintiéndose adormecer mientras la adrenalina en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

—Quizás la próxima vez podamos probar con alguna posición en la que podamos usar las extremidades con más libertad, ¿no te parece?

—Puede ser —convino Harry, soltando un bostezo—. Tal vez algo de acción sobre el sofá —bostezo—, o incluso frente a la chimenea.

—Me gusta como piensas, esposo mío —Se mofó Draco, pasando una mano de manera descuidada por la espalda del moreno.

—Aunque —siguió Harry—, por muy genial que esto haya sido, eventualmente tendremos que dar el siguiente paso ¿no? —comentó, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del rubio—. Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan importante —dijo al final.

Draco se lo pensó un momento, y sonrió— Lo sé. En algún momento querremos ir más allá. Sobre todo viviendo en la misma casa. Quizás podamos lanzar un galeón al aire y que la suerte decida.

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, abrazándose más al rubio.

—Creo que te falta un tornillo.

—Y aún así esta mañana te casaste conmigo, así que también te han de faltar varios a tí.

—Listillo.

—Insoportable.

—Engreído.

—Cabeza hueca.

—Te quiero, Draco —dijo finalmente Harry, rindiéndose al sueño definitivamente.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, de esas que últimamente sólo asomaban en su rostro cuando el moreno estaba cerca. Acarició la mata de cabello azabache y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar también.

—Y yo a ti, cuatro ojos. Salazar me ayude, pero yo también te quiero.

Y finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos.

.

* * *

*Lo sé, estoy mezclando sagas, pero es que no pude evitarlo XD

**Esta tradición procede de Inglaterra, de la época victoriana. La fórmula original en inglés contiene una rima: "Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue"

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Y pues nada, que se me acabó el fic *llora un poquito*

Espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como disfruté al crearlo, meses atrás, con un subidón de azúcar en el sistema a causa de tanto fluffy en el fest. Sé que sentiré raro tildando ahora sí la casilla de "Completo", pero en verdad me siento orgullosa del resultado y solo puedo esperar que a alguien más allá afuera también le guste como ha quedado.

Como pudieron notar, no me fui demasiado hacia el futuro de los chicos (sólo unas cuantas horas). Sé que muchos esperaban algo más de Lucius, otros quizás algo más de la luna de miel, y algunos más incluso me preguntaron si los chicos formarían una familia. Comprenderán que no había manera posible de responder a todos sin hacer mínimo 3 capítulos más, y por lo tanto, decidí mantenerlo simple.

Sin embargo, este universo, este fanon, está completamente creado en mi cabeza. Sé lo que hicieron los chicos desde el día siguiente hasta muchos muchos años luego de la boda (sip, mi problema está en escribir, no en imaginar). Es por eso que decidí crear un perfil de ask para que sean los mismos esposos Potter-Malfoy quienes les cuenten su historia. Si alguien gusta, y tiene dudas, allá las podrán aclarar. Y me pueden preguntar a mi también, ¡que soy la autora de todo este lío, caray! Dejaré el link al ask de los chicos en mi perfil (porque ya ven que aquí no se pueden dejar enlaces juasjuas).

Por cierto, y como ya había dicho en las notas iniciales, ¡este fic tiene fanmix! Compilado para nuestro disfrute por la hermosa _Lenayuri_. Lo pueden conseguir en _8tracks(punto)com_ tipeando "si boda es lo que quieren". También pondré un link en mi perfil (junto con el del ask), por si alguien quiere pasarse luego y escucharlo. En verdad es genial.

Y ya ahora sí, me voy despidiendo de mis niños por esta vez. Ya saben que si tienen algo que decirme lo pueden hacer en el cuadradito blanco de más abajo. Quiero saber si les gustó, si no les gustó ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Un gran abrazo, y hasta la próxima historia.

04/04/2013 ~ 25/09/2013

_Maye._


End file.
